Lil' Salem Witch Trials
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: (STORY COMPLETE!) While reading a book on witchcraft, Tea gets knocked unconcious by unknown causes sending her into the time when witchcraft was born.
1. Prologue

~*Since Halloween is coming up soon, I figured I'd do one about witchcraft. Nothing much for now but just to get you started  
*~ Prologue 

            It was about 10:30 at night. Tea was just walking back to her apartment from the bookstore, which was about a block away. The streets lighted up. She just purchased a book about the Salem Witch Trials and had been reading it ever since she left.

            Hey Junko," a male's voice called out. "We gotta be careful with this."

            "Yeah, yeah Shiro." Junko replied as they lifted the rather large rectangular piece of wood. "The boss ain't gonna be happy if we break another delivery."

            Tea seemed so immerse in the book that she hadn't paid attention to where she was going. Suddenly, the two guys carrying the wood suddenly popped out of nowhere. She did look up but was too late as she ran into the wood, knocked to the ground.

            "Oh shit…" Shiro fixed his hat, kneeling beside her. "I think she's dead."

            "She ain't dead." His friend trotted along.

            "You idiot! I told you to check to see if no one else was around."

            "Well it's not my fault. What do you think we should do?"

            "The two looked at each other before carrying the piece of wood and ran off to their truck, driving off into the night, leaving Tea laying on the smooth concrete.

            And thus, the story begins…

~*Hey, a prologue is a prologue. That's why it's short. I'll be updating as much as I can depending on how much my computer would cooperate with me. Till then, laterz. Hope you read and review*~


	2. Another World

_~*Another World*~_

            Tea slowly opened her eyes, looking around, only to find herself in a rather unfamiliar place. "Where am I?" she groaned, rubbing her forehead. Instead of sidewalks, roads, and houses, all she saw were trees and more trees, as if she were in a forest. "This isn't Tokyo. What is this place?" she then got up and walked the twisted paths the forest had led her to. She then came to a stop seeing people crowding around. Being curious, she moved a bit closer though keeping her distance.

            Screams were then heard. A young girl's perhaps. No…wait…a child's! Two men with black masks over their head, held each of the child's arms. They bended over for a moment, perhaps doing something, before standing up once more. They then held up a rather odd looking cross. The girl tied to it. Her hands tied to each of the cross like how Jesus was in his crucifixion. They stabbed the cross like stake onto a pile of haystack.

            "Let's see the bitch…I mean witch, burn in hell," a villager cried out. And in the blink of an eye, fire started to build up on the haystack. Tea could easily through the child, wanting so much to save her but was too late. The fire burned through the child, screams filled the air.

            "Oh God…" Tea couldn't believe what she just saw. She kept her distance, hiding in the forests. "This is just like the Salem Witch Trials." She then stopped as if she had realized something. "I'm inside the book. I'm inside the story and I haven't even read half of it yet."

            "Hey you," a voice startled her so badly, she nearly collapsed to the ground. Turning around, she saw what seems to be a young boy in clothing, riding on a horse, looking at her strangely. "What are you doing here? This is a forbidden area."

            "Well…I…uh…" Tea didn't know how to explain it.

            "That's some pretty weird clothes you got there," the young boy looked down at her. He seemed to look like a 12 year old but judging by his voice, Tea realized he was much older than she expected. "Where are you from?"

            "Tokyo." She replied.

            "Tokyo?" he looked at her strangely. "Where's that?"

            Before Tea could answer, she noticed the villagers spotting the two. The young boy looked up at them before down at Tea. "Hop on, I'll take you somewhere." 

            Tea nodded as she slowly got on the horse. The boy handed her a blanket. "And put this over you and hang on."

            "What's going on?"

            "I'll explain it later." He replied, kicking the horse lightly as it started trotting along into the village.

            "Hey Yugi," one of the villagers called out. "Weren't there two people with you."

            "Nope," he said. "You people must've been seeing things."

            "So what's under that sheet?"

            "Few goods my brother asked me to buy for him in the markets."

            "Ah, that's good for your strange, yet respected brother."

            "Yeah." Yugi then kicked the horse lightly. Tea felt herself bouncing up and down in the end. Finally, they came to a stop as she heard Yugi call out, "Okay, it's safe to take the covers off."

            Tea took off the covers noticing they arrived at a rather old fashioned house. She then hopped off the horse looking up at the house curiously. "What is this place?"

            "Salem," the young boy replied, picking up his basket. "Once a city of peace before this whole witchcraft thing came about," he the smiled. "I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Yugi."

            "And I'm Tea." Tea gave off a weak smile.

            "Hmm…" he looked over her for a moment.

            "You don't think I'm a witch do you?"

            Yugi looked at her, a bit confused at first but smiled. "I have a brother who is about the same age as you, if not a bit older." He then opened the door. "Come in. Make yourself at home."

            To this, Tea stepped inside the home. It wasn't really fancy as it was at her house. The walls were wooden, the furniture simple though they were decent enough to have a fireplace, a bookshelf filled with books and…a staircase? Curiosity overcame her as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

            "Hey Tea," Yugi called out from the kitchen. "Want any tea?"

            "Sure," she called back. She made sure her footsteps were silent as she finally reached the top of the stairs. There were only three rooms, she noticed. Wandering about, she entered one of the rooms only to find herself in the bathroom. Tea saw some of the steam arising from the curtain. Realizing someone else was taking a bath, her face flushed with embarrassment, turning to leave, when suddenly, a deep voice called out to her.

            "Where are you going?"

            Tea froze in place, feeling her face flush a deep crimson red. She couldn't move another inch despite the fact that she was right by the door. Being daring, she slowly looked up only to be taken back. A tall young man, perhaps nineteen, stood before her, a white towel wrapped around his waist. His face resembled Yugi in a way but much older. His body seemed godly-like, though not buffed nor scrawny, glistened and soaked from the water. The temperature in the bathroom seemed to have risen.

            His eyes bored into hers, his purple gaze seemed hypnotic for the moment. He lifted her arm gently, his fingers running up and down the lace of the sleeve before gently letting it go, leaving her a bit confused. His lips curled to what may have been a smirk, it was hard to tell. 

            "Yugi has got to stop bringing in these girls unless he really wants to start dating." He cupped his hand under her chin, lifting her face up, gazing down at her. He stood at least a foot taller than her. He then left the bathroom. Tea took a peek outside the door, seeing the elder one entering another room, closing it behind him.

            Without thinking, she bolted out the bathroom, running down the stairs. Yugi looked up at her curiously as he settled the tray with four cups made of porcelain filled with tea on the table, before smiling. "I see you have met my brother."

            "That's your brother?" Tea settled down on the chair, taking out her sweater, folding it on her lap. She wore a short sleeved green and black army top. "I thought he was your identical twin."

            Yugi laughed. "I've been getting that since we were kids." He then looked up seeing an older guy making his way down the stairs, gazing at the two. Tea looked up but quickly turned away, blushing, hearing Yugi laughing.

            "Well Tea," Yugi smiled. "This is my brother and so forth…"

            "Yugi," Yami smiled, making his way to the living room. "Are you really going to date this young one?" he looked down at the girl. "Strange clothes indeed. She's obviously not from around here. If the villagers saw her, they would've hung her for witchcraft." He chuckled at that. Fixing the collar of his suit, he then looked down at the cups of tea before a dark expression creased his features. His eyes then turned to Yugi. "There are four cups in the tray Yugi. Is this some kind of joke?"

            "Huh?" Yugi looked at the tray, noticing there were four cups. "Oh…" he then glanced up at Yami. "I guess with…it's just…it feels like…I think…"

            "You know what? Sometimes you don't think." His voice was enraged as he took one of the cups, splashing Yugi with the hot liquid, causing Yugi to scream in tortured pain.

            "Hey, what the?" Tea jumped off the chair, trying to hold Yami back but all Yami did in return was shove her as hard as he could to the floor. He then slammed the tea cup onto the table, shattering it to millions of pieces. He then left the living room and into the kitchen.

            "Jeez," Tea groaned, rubbing her head. "That jerk, what's his problem?" she started to get up. "I'll teach him a lesson."

            "No don't!" Yugi grabbed a towel, wiping himself off.

            "Huh?" Tea was bewildered. "You mean, you let your brother do this to you?"

            "He was never this way," Yugi's eyes gazed at the floor. "All of the young girls in the village once fell in love with him. No wait…they still do. See, before you came along, there was another girl who once lived here. Her name was Serenity. She used to live with her brother Joey until one night, the two had an argument and he turned his back on her. So she came over here and stayed with us for a while. Yami seemed quite fond of her though I wasn't so sure what he saw her as. A girlfriend or a sister, since both of our parents had died and…well, we were like a family."

            "So what happened to Serenity?" Tea took a sip of the drink.

            The 15-year-old boy looked up at Tea. "Few nights ago, the magistrates broke into our home and took her away. The screams woke the both of us. Yami tried to grab Serenity but it was too much. By the time I got out of the room, they were gone."

            "Why would they want Serenity?"

            "The circle, as they call it, named Serenity as a witch because a few weeks back, she betrayed them by telling the reverend of how they were pretending to be afflicted. But of bourse, nothing happened to them for some reason. She was sent to court, and dear god, she pleaded her innocence and tried so hard to give way the circle's true actions. But she couldn't do it. They sent her to prison and back to court the next morning. They hung her, yes, but the rope didn't last too long so they tied her to the stakes and burned her. We weren't allowed in the courts at that time and they told us too late of her sentence. By the time we reached the town square, they've set her on fire. Yami just couldn't bear to leave the whole night."  

            "Maybe Yami really loved her." Tea's hands n early shook with fear as Yugi told his story.

            "Perhaps he did. I'm not so sure. They were very close, yes." He drank down his tea when a knock came about the door. Yugi looked up at the door, then to Tea. "Go to the kitchen. If, for now, someone sees you, they'll think you're a witch. I'll get you some clothes on my way to the markets. But for now, you'll have to stay upstairs. Don't go outside or downstairs till nightfall."

            Tea nodded as she took her sweater, her bag, and the tray of cups to the kitchen. She glanced up at Yami who just sat there on the chair. Placing the tray on the table, she took off her bag and sweater, placing it on the counter. She tried to ignore the conversation going on in the living room between Yugi and his friend. She took her cup and the remaining cup on the trayt placing one beside Yami, the other one still in her hand. She took a seat next to him noticing a few candles burning on the table. Curiosity ran all over her. He seemed to have a rather split personality. Earlier, he seemed to have a seductive, dark aura, as if he had possessed her. Now he seemed as if he should have been placed in the asylum.

            "Yugi told me about it." Tea sipped her tea, looking him over. "Look, I'm sorry."

            Yami looked up at Tea for a long while before picking up his cup, sipping up his drink. "You know you didn't have to apologize. I guess I'm just a bit upset after what happened. Serenity and I were very close friends. Her brother usually has some anger problems and always took it out on her. That's why she usually came to me. We had dated…once. She used to be part of the circle until they found out about our going out. Those girls from the circle were the ones that usually fall for me but dear me, I truly detest them."

            "If it's not too much to ask, what is the circle you speak of?"

            "The circle consists of five to ten girls who tell the reverend who are the witches. They have the power to name anybody. She told me their secret before she died. If only I could've stopped them in time. If only…" suddenly, he then felt an arm wrapped around his shoulder. A bit startled, he looked up.

            Tea looked at him, her eyes seemed to be filled with concern. "It must've been so hard for you."

            "We've been friends since childhood."

            "What does her brother do for a living?"

            "He's the magistrate's assistant though he wasn't there the night she died. He was out of town. When he found about his sister's death, he nearly went ballistic." He then stood up and peeked outside the doorway. "Good, they're gone."

            "Why is that good?"

            "For good reasons. Since you're obviously not from around here and from another time perhaps…" Yami's eyes kept at the living room.

            "How did you know?"

            Yami smiled, looking down on her. "I just have this way of knowing these things." He then beckoned her closer. She made her way towards him, keeping her distance. "I may not know where you have come from but I know someone who can." He then took her hand and led her up the stairs and into his room. He made his way to an old trunk. Taking out a key, he unlocked it, taking out a white, long sleeved, laced top, a long white, wool skirt, and black boots that seemed to be for working. He looked up at Tea, tossing her the clothes." He then turned to the window, closing the curtains.

            Minutes ticked by as Tea finally dressed up. He glanced up at her, a small smile played his lips. He made a circle with his finger, gesturing her to turn around. Approaching her from behind, he placed a bonnet over her head, tying the strings on the bottom of her chin.

            "If anyone asks, you're my cousin, I'm sure you know how to explain your story." He circled around Tea, looking over her new appearance. "Those used to be Serenity's clothes."

            "Wouldn't this remind you of her?" 

            "I don't think she'll mind." He then held out his hand. "Come, let's go." Tea took his hand as they both went down the stairs and outside where his horse awaited for him. Lifting her up, he then climbed on the horse, riding off into the night.

~"*To Be Continued*~


	3. Ishizu: Descendant of Tituba

_~*Some of the names like Tituba and Abigail and so forth were based on the book "A Break With Charity" If you wanna know more, read that book, watch "The Crucible" or look for some fiction book dealing with the Salem Witch Trials*~_

_~*P.S Forgive me if my Tarot card knowledge isn't accurate. I only got the card names from a book called "Child of The Night"*~_

_~*Ishizu: Descendent of Tituba*~_

            "Yami? What brings you here this time of night?"

            They had arrived at a small cottage not too far away from the church. A young woman was sitting in the living room with a shawl over her head. Two candles lit on each side of the table and a deck of tarot cards laid in the middle.

            "I cam to have my palm read." Yami replied sarcastically, chuckling. He then sat on the sofa, patting on it for Tea to sit beside him.

            "Shall I make some tea?" she tilted her head to the side. 

            "We already had before we left." Yami replied.

            She turned her gaze to Tea before to Yami. "Who's your new friend?"

            "That's what I would like to know Ishizu." Yami took a glance at Tea.

            "Hmm…" she reached out, taking Tea's palm, looking over its lines before picking up her cards, shuffling it, never taking her gaze off Tea. She then placed a few cards down revealing the _Five of cups, The Lovers, Death, _and_ the Devil_. "So it is true."

            "What's true?" they both looked up at Ishizu.

            "She is not from here nor from this time. I can only predict it's from the future and according to these cards, she is rather extraordinary."

            "How can that be?" Tea was surprised to hear this sort of thing.

            "You may have the power to change the course of destiny within time but great and dark consequences will befallen on you."

            "Such as?" Tea's voice shook with fear.

            "I can not say now." Isis sighed, withdrawing the last card, gazing at it for a long time. She looked up at both Yami and Tea, a confused spread across her face.

            "What card is that?" Yami gazed at her.

            "It's rather strange indeed. It doesn't seem to add up, make sense. But I suppose it could be true." Ishizu sighed, placing that one card on the corner of the table. "When I have more, I will send either Ryou or Shadi to you."

            "How is Ryou by the way?" Yami gazed down at the cards, then to the last card Ishizu pulled out earlier that faced down. 

            "Not so much as of your last visit. He allowed his dark side to take over. Now only if he knew how to control him. I mean, his shadow isn't as chaotic as how it was back then. Though I did notice something quite strange about him for days."

            "And what will that be?" 

            Ishizu looked left to right, then glanced out the window. "Poor Ryou, he sometimes thirsts for blood. He can't handle the sun as much as he used to."

            "That kinda sounds like a vampire." Tea spoke softly. The two looked at Tea strangely, then at each other. Ryou and Shadi slept on separate beds in the corner as Ishizu glanced at the two. 

            "Very good child." Ishizu gave out a small smile. "I too suspect that same thing.  I advise you two to not tell anyone. If they ask, he's sick."

            Both of them nodded. "I thought he used his goody good side to disguise himself." Yami gazed at the cards carefully.

            "Not anymore. As I said, unless if he knows how to control his dark side carefully, the whole village is going to experience more than just witches, they'll be experiencing vampires."

            "Do the girls know what Shadi and Ryou really are?"

            "No. Usually, they leave right before the girls come. Though I doubt they'll be able to do so, with them sleeping so peacefully.

            Yami nodded. Tea looked at the two confusingly. "Aren't you guys worried that they will find out about you guys performing dark arts?"

            "I trust you will not tell child." Ishizu gazed at Tea. "All of us here in this room have a reason to be hanged. Especially you."

            "What does this have to do with Yami?"

            "I trust you enough not to tell child," Ishizu turned her gaze from Tea to the flame burning in the candle. "But I do not trust you enough to tell what goes in the these chambers…yet."

            "What about the reverend?" Yami looked at the windows, making his way towards it, closing the curtains. "You know his child Hotaru is extremely sick. Malignant fever."

            "Yes, I know. We three are slaves to that madman. I feed the child soup and herbal tea and all she gets is hallucinations, each getting worse than the next. She has seen you on your visits and um…" she glanced up at Tea before looking back at Yami. "Your business. I hypnotize her to forget what she has seen but lately, at some point, it doesn't work."

            "Well then," Yami smiled, standing up. "We should take our leave. I sense the circle are here to make their annual late night visit."

            "I do what I must." Ishizu's eyes gazed down at what seemed to be nothing. The two started to leave until she called out. "Child, wait!"

            "Huh?" Tea looked back at Ishizu. Yami stopped, glancing up at Ishizu. She beckoned Tea to come forward, her jaded eyes looked into Tea's before she handed the tarot card that was face down. "What's this?"

            "Do not look at the card until you get home. This card…well…the connection it had with the _Five of Cups, The Lovers, Death, and The Devil,_ it defines a rather intriguing bond. A strong, yet dark relationship. I couldn't say it when I first read it because it didn't seem to make any sense. But it might be a start of a relationship that will transcend beyond time."

            "Does Yami know the tarot cards?"

            "Aye, he knows the tarot cards very well. I had taught him."

            "Is he one of you guys? What else does he know?"

            "I tell you only what you need to know. I advise to show Yami that card if you want any more details. It may not seem clear but with you here now, darkness will fall over Salem. I cannot determine whether that's a good or bad thing." She then closed her eyes, blowing out the candles as Yami and Tea left the cottage.

~*To Be Continued*~


	4. The Circle

~*Due to the little amount of girls in Yu-Gi-Oh, some characters from Sailor Moon & Rayearth will be added (don't like Sailor Moon either but finds way to get back at them ^_^*~

Chapter 3: The Circle

            Yami led the horse as they slowly walked into the village. It was a dark, cold night. Lanterns lit up the streets with its flame.

            "So…" Yami looked down at Tea "What did Ishizu give to you?"

            "She told me I should show it to you when we get home." Tea's eyes gazed at the dirt ground. She felt Yami's fingers interlocking with hers as they walked. It was only hours and already he seemed quite fond of her, which seemed to strike her odd.

            Could what Ishizu said be true about or relationship? Tea took up a glance at Yami for a moment. At the way things seemed to be going now, something really freaky is going to happen.

            "Well, well Yami. It has been days, has it not?" a little girl's voice called out. The two stopped dead in their tracks. Yami's fist clenched as a little girl with pink hair stood before them. Behind her were seven other girls. Two had blonde hair that went to their knees except one of the girls had her hair in two buns like dumplings on each side of her head. Two of the other girls had blue hair and the last two girls had black and red hair.

            Yami gazed at the pink haired one, a low growl escaped from his lips "Chibi-Usa, you plan to visit Ishizu again for your fortune told?"

            "Lies!" Chibi-Usa yelled at the top of her lungs. "That's all that bitch Serenity does. All she does is tell lies. That's why we named her as a witch. Besides, we are here to see how Hotaru is."

            "You knew Serenity knew the truth," Yami continued to look down on the little girl, who gave him a childish smirk. "And before she could expose your sport, you burned her."

            "We do Salem a favor Yami." Chibi-Usa smiled. "They need us. We have been given the power to name anyone we desire. It didn't matter who it was. The only thing the reverend cares about is ridding witchcraft." She then turned her gaze towards Tea, slowly making her way towards her. "New friend huh? She could be an excellent addition to our circle."

            "Don't even start it." Yami tugged on his horse, leading that and Tea pass the group of girls. "You already destroyed a part of who I am by sealing Serenity into the dark."

            "I could let you join her." A cold smirk curled the child's lips. "Hotaru has told us of your late night visits when she was hallucinating."

            Yami stopped, glancing up at Chibi-Usa. "You wish to blackmail me?"

            "I can do what I want Yami. I can manipulate those with feeble minds to give into our desires. I have many secrets that I hold with others."

            "Your mother turned you into a cunning bitch. At the age of twelve, you should be able to know what that means." He glanced at Tea, letting his grip on her hand loose. He lifted her onto the horse, his eyes gazing into its eyes for a moment before it nodded and started to trot off.

            "Where…wha?" Tea was surprised, as Yami didn't follow her.

            "Kiko's going to take you home." Yami spoke, still gazing at Chibi-Usa. As soon as they finally disappeared from sight, Yami spoke once more. "What do you want?"

            "What I've always wanted, plain and simple."

            "You wish to have me executed?" Yami's eyes showed no fear.

            "Do you want that?"

            "I desire the searing pain of death. It feels like ecstasy to tell the truth."

            "You seem to enjoy the pleasure of bondage do you not?" Chibi-Usa had a grin.

            "Chibi-Usa, you're only twelve."           

            "But far from a child. I forbid you to see that woman. You will go out with me. I can promise you that."

            "And if I refuse?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

            "I will do more than accuse you of being a demon."

            "Majority of the witches are women young and old." Yami smiled. "And don't forget Chibi, I have ties with Marik."

            "That fuzzball would never believe a word from your mouth."

            "If you tell him that I'm a demon of all sorts, he wouldn't believe you."

            "You will go out with me Yami. I swear!"

            "What about Mamoru?" Yami smiled. "Forgetting him already?"

            "I'm getting tired of him." Chibi-Usa pouted.

            "I shall take my leave." That grin had never left his lips, turning around to leave.

            "Consider my offer."

            "Perhaps." He then walked off.

            "Come back you coward!" she yelled.

            "Chibi-Usa," the girl with the black hair knelt beside her. "Control yourself."

            "Rei," Chibi-Usa looked up at all the other girls. "Usagi, Ami, Mako, Minako, Umi, Hikaru," tears welled up in her eyes. "I just wanted Yami to go out with me, that's all."

            "But what of Mamoru?" Hikaru looked down at the child.

            "Don't you remember?" Umi ran her fingers through her aqua hair. "Mamoru ran off with some other girl name Miaka."

            "That's not fair!" Hikaru was surprised.

            "We'll make sure he goes out with you." Said Usagi with determination.

            Yami finally arrived at home a bit exhausted. It would've been easier if he had his horse with him. But no matter. Making his way up the stairs and to his room. With a lantern in his hand lit up, lighting up the darkness in his room, surprised to see Tea curled up on his bed, sleeping soundly, still in the clothes Yami had lent her. Smiling, he undressed himself, pulling on leather pants. He glanced at the tarot card on the nightstand next to the lantern. Curiously, turning it over, he saw The Empress. 

            "The five of cups, lovers, death and the devil," he gazed at the tarot card before taking a glance at Tea. "I wonder." He then proceeded towards the bed laying beside the young girl, pulling the covers over her. "Screw the Puritan life. They'll never know."

~*To Be Continued*~


	5. Within A Dream

_~*Within A Dream*~_

            Tea slipped into a dream, seeing herself back in Tokyo, back in her room. 

            "Was it all a dream?" she looked around her bedroom. Standing up, she made her way outside her bedroom heading towards the bathroom. She stopped, hearing a hissing sound coming from there.

            "Did I leave the shower on?" Tea noticed the bathroom door closed which was rather unusual indeed. "What the…? Who the hell is in my shower?" she opened the door only to find herself in a steam-filled room. She saw a silhouette figure through the shower curtain.

            "Mika?" Tea called out. She assumed it was her best friend from next door who occasionally slipped in and used her shower. "Is that you in there? You could've just called if you were gonna come over and use my shower." She heard the shower turning off.

            "Okay Mika," Tea turned, facing the wall. "I'll just turn around while you deal with your business. We definitely need to tell about this whole coming to my house and using my shower thing." She felt a cold chill down her spine but shrugged it off thinking it was just the steam that had filled the room. All was silent so she continued chatting. "It feels weird everytime you come over when you could use the public bath. Look, I know your bathtub is still broken but the thing is…"

            Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grip her neck tightly, slamming her into the wall. Instantly, she realized that person in the shower was not Mika. Wincing in pain, she tried to look up to see who her attacker was but couldn't. She felt someone's body pressing against hers, trying to whither herself away from the wall.

            "Perhaps there is a reason why you came to Salem in the first place." A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

            "Yami?" Tea tried to turn around but he just held her there. "What in the world are you doing in my house? And in my bathroom no less."

            "This is just a dream. Just a simple dream." He flicked off the lights, the whole room shrouded in darkness. "However this is just a dream you have created with your own desires."

            "This isn't what I desire Yami." Tea's voice shook with fear, feeling his body press into hers.

            "Is that so?" he slammed her into the wall once more. "Why is that I don't believe you?

            "You shouldn't be. We've only been together for one night…"

            "We've been together?" Yami grinned, repeating her words.

            "Whoa, whoa, it's not what it seems." Tea tried to move her head but Yami's head rested on hers, his arms wrapped around her.

            "Let me go!" she managed to escape his grasp, flicking on the light switch. "Oh shit…" her bathroom had turned into a picture of hell. She glared at Yami who had worn nothing more than long black pants. Pointing a finger at him, she cried out "This is your doing isn't it?"

            "Perhaps. But this is your dream. Unfortunately, I have the power to manipulate the settings.

            Tea made her way towards Yami, shaking him with all her might. "Get me out of this fucking vortex. I'm not joking around."

            "Why don't you get yourself out?" Yami's tone of voice remained calm, his head tilted to the side, staring at her. "But be warned, there are no doors for your escape."

            Tea closed her eyes, clenching her fist, wishing she were back into reality. Opening her eyes once more, she found herself still in the vortex. "What's going on? Why am I not back in Salem? Or even Tokyo?"

            A soft laugh escaped from Yami's lips "Your desires are too strong. You can say you want to leave but your heart speaks differently." He then pushed Tea onto a flat rock behind her. He then proceeded to lay down on top of her, enjoying watching her squirm.

            "Get off me!" she yelled. "I swear, if you don't get off, I'll…"

            Yami had cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, pressing his body down hard on hers. Tea continued to squirm but stopped. She had been kissed by guys before but none have kissed like how Yami did. A soft moan escaped her, her struggle slowly came to a stop. Meanwhile, Yami brushed his lips away from hers and onto her cheek. She felt his hands run up and down her arms.

            She started to wince in pain, her teeth gritted as Yami bit down her neck. Slowly, she felt nothing more than air as she saw Yami slowly fading away.

            "M'lady, time to wake up."

            Yami sat on his bed, watching Tea stir but unable to wake up. A small smirk, he then leaned towards her, kissing her on the lips. Tea smiled, licking her upper lip. Yami leaned in once again, this time, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her just like in her dream. His hand slowly ran up and down her inner thigh but as he moved higher, Tea's eyes snapped open, slapping Yami right on the face.

            "Do you mind?" Tea got a bit mad. Yami's face reddened from her slap.

            "Time to change. We are to go to the mass today." He patted her head before hopping off the bed, leaving her sitting on the bed.

_~*I know, short chapter. But I promise there will be longer ones heh. Right now, I'm currently writing the 5th chapter so keep an eye out for it*~_


	6. Mistrials

_~*Mistrials*~_

            "Reverend Kaiba, I certainly must insist that you carry on with the mass. These past few weeks, we've had nothing but trials and we've already hung and burned five people, including Joey's sister."

            "Yes but what really irritates me are those damn girls."

            Kaiba and his brother Mokuba sat on the altar. The candles have been lit, the sun shining through the window.

            "You just be glad Joey isn't pressing charges on your sorry ass." Mokuba started to sweep the floor. "That guy nearly went ballistic when he found out Serenity died. He couldn't eat or sleep for three days straight."

            "I find that hard to believe."

            Mokuba stopped sweeping the floor, looking up at Kaiba in disbelief. "What does that s'posed to mean?"

            "Don't you remember a while back? Joey had some serious anger problems and often took it out on his little sister. So one night, she ran off and somehow ended up in Yugi's home."

            "Well, we might as well get ready for another trial." Mokuba took his broom and left the church.

            "How long does the mass usually last?"

            "Crowds of people piled into the church. Yami, Yugi, and Tea sat in the back row.

            "A very, very long time," Yami gazed at the crowd. "But when you end up in the witch trials, they end up longer nonetheless irritating."

            "Did you guys hear?" the three looked up seeing a blonde woman wearing a blue skirt and a bonnet. "They're setting up a trial for both Michiru and Haruka." 

            "Those two?" Yugi looked up at the young woman.

            "Yep! They both were charged for adultery and the black arts. The circle claims that they were dancing naked in the woods, trying to raise their sister Setsuna from the dead."

            "Where did you hear that Mai?" Yami looked up at Mai.

            Mai squeezed through their row, taking a seat beside Yugi. "They had a preliminary hearing late last night."

            "The only reason the circle is naming those two is because Michiru and Haruka are lesbians."

            Reverend Kaiba stepped forward to the altar. Haruka ran her fingers through her short blond hair while Michiru started to ponytail her aqua hair. Both sat in the front, their feet shackled.

            Kaiba looked to the people before speaking. "People, live by these words for they will effect you later in life." He then pointed a finger in the air. "Ask not what Salem can do for you but what you can do for Salem." Villagers started to talk excitedly, nodding in agreement.

            "Wait a minute," Tea eyed the reverend quizzically, muttering to herself. "That's John F. Kennedy's line."

            "Who's John F. Kennedy?" Yami looked down at Tea strangely.

            "Oh…" she smiled nervously. "Uh…never mind."

            "And now we will start the trial."

            "I swear by the holy name reverend!" Michiru fell to her knees. "Please, you've got to believe us! We both love God! We know not what a witch is!"

            "Young lady," Kaiba pointed his finger at Michiru. "We're in a trial here. Address me as 'Your Honor'"

            "They ride on sticks!" Chibi-Usa cried out, breathing heavily. "Dear God, they're coming to attack me!"

            "They're coming to attack me!" the girls chanted. Soon enough, wild pitch screams broke the silence, as they sounded like Indians ready to attack, running wildly from one side of the room to another.

            "You see us riding on fucking sticks you twit?" Michiru slowly got up, ready to attack them but Haruka held her back.

            "Take it easy Michi."

            "Do you deny these charges?" Kaiba was obviously getting ticked off."

            "Of course your honor!" Michiru's eyes showed some sign of fear as she gazed up at Kaiba.

            "So why don't you explain the reason the girls are being afflicted?"

            "Wake up your honor," Haruka was getting pissed. "Can't you see the girls are faking it. They're nuts I tell you!"

            "They're nuts I tell you!" the girls chanted.

            "What the?" Haruka looked back at the circle.

            "What the?"

            "Shutup!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

            "Shutup!"

            "So why are these girls repeating everything you say?" Kaiba glared down at the two women.

            "Wait a second…" Haruka started to say but the girls interrupted her, repeating what Haruka said.

            "Will you girls knock it off!" Michiru started to sob.

            "Will you girls knock it off!" the girls repeated.

            "That's it, I've heard enough." Kaiba slowly stood up. "I sentence you two to a stoning death.

            Michiru had let out a torturing scream. Haruka just stood there, stunned in silence.

            "Stoning death." Yugi's eyes widened, the two girls face showed nothing more than horror. "That's a new one."

            "I heard they throw stones at you until they die." Said Mai.

            "That's horrible." Tea looked up at her as they watched the priest leave.

            "Any of you want to come along?" Yami stood up. "I plan to visit the reverend's daughter."

            "I'll come along." Yugi stood up. "C'mon Mai, c'mon Tea." The four then stood u, making their way outside the church.

            "Hey," Mai started to say as they were outside the church. "I never seen you around here before. Where are you from?"

            "I…" Tea started off.

            "She's our cousin Mai." Yami glanced down at Tea. "She just moved here from merry old Boston."

            "Boston?" Mai's eyes widened with surprise. "All the nice stuff comes from there." She then shook Tea playfully. "You've got to let me borrow some of your clothes. I just love their silk shirts. You can never find them here. And here I am looking like a common peasant."

            "You are a common peasant Mai." Yugi and Yami stared at her in unison.

            "I'm just a beautiful blonde stuck in a common world." Mai tossed her hair to the side, letting out a sigh. "It's a hard life." They finally reached the reverend's home. Yugi knocked on the door. Instantly, the door opened and there stood an exhausted Ishizu.

            "Yami," Ishizu smiled nervously. She looked at the others that came along with him. "I didn't expect you to come at this hour. What gives?"

            "I…um…got your message."

            "Oh? Yes, yes that message. Right." She then turned around, heading up the stairs. "You must come quickly. Hotaru has somewhat turned for the worse. A bit of a rat bite. Come." She then ran up the stairs, heading towards Hotaru's room. They gathered around Hotaru's bed. Yugi tilted Hotaru's head to the side only to find two holes punctured on her neck.

            "Oh my word," Yugi shook Hotaru slightly.

            "Will she be all right?" Tea looked up at Ishizu.

            "She will. She just needs some rest. Yami, we need to talk in the living room."

            Yami nodded in reply as he followed Ishizu out of the room, heading down the stairs. "What of the reverend?"

            "He will come home late." Ishizu leaned against the wall, looking up at him. "I fear Ryou's true instincts are awakening. I thought he could control himself."

            "If this keeps happening, the whole village will soon turn to chaos."

            "Just like the cards have predicted," she looked up at Yami for a moment. "I see you have claimed your next victim."

            "She is not my victim," he circled around Ishizu. "I know my true instinct Ishizu and I believe I can handle it much better than Ryou."

            "Do you know exactly what you are Yami?" Ishizu's eyes gazed to the floor.

            "I know what I am. I know my instincts quite well."

            "It could put you in trial not only because you are named the helper of the devil but for numerous accounts of adultery if you're not careful."

            "I tend to quench my thirst from Tea." He smirked darkly.

            "I see you have read _The Empress_ card," she looked up at him, smiling. 'The relationship you two will have is a rather dark one."

            "Is that a bad thing?"

            "Certainly not." Ishizu grinned. "A rather twisted one indeed. Usually mortals have a hidden desire to love the dark but they don't tend on showing it."

            "You think Tea is like that?"

            "I'm not quite sure. The cards and her palm indicate that you two were meant for each other. Relationship-wise that is. But what she is seems unclear to me."

            "What have you meant by 'Darkness will fall over Salem' ever since Tea arrived?"

            "Chaos will soon come plaguing Salem." Ishizu took out a rag, wiping the table. "Some very close to us will embrace death.

            "You don't mean…"

            "It is fate. It's destiny," she closed her eyes. "We can not stop the hand that we are dealt with."

            "Do you know who the victims are?"

            "It only seems unclear. But they will perish one by one." They soon heard footsteps. Looking up, they only saw Mai and Tea coming down.

            "Where's Yugi?" Ishizu looked at the two.

            "He insisted on staying with Hotaru for the night." Mai shrugged.

            "Ah yes." Yami nodded, smiling. "I guess that's quite normal. After all, he seemed quite fascinated with the reverend's daughter."

            "It's a bit sad." Mai sat on the steps.

            "What do you mean?" Tea looked up.

            "Not a lot of people know this but Reverend Kaiba is actually Hotaru's brother."

            "What?" Tea and Yami looked at Mai.

            "Yes," Ishizu nodded, sitting on the chair. "Kaiba has been raising both Mokuba and Hotaru ever since their parents died right after Hotaru was born.

            "No wonder people think Kaiba's the father."

            Ishizu nodded once more. "Kaiba started raising the two when he was only eight."

            "That explains how Kaiba's so young. "Yami traced the lines on the wall.

            "It's quite unusual for him to be the father." Tea took a glance up at Yami.

            "C'mon Tea," Mai started to pull Tea out the door. "Come, let's go to your house and try on clothes.

            "I shall take my leave as well Ishizu." Yami turned around and headed towards the door.

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	7. A Loveless Affair

_~*A Loveless Affair*~_

            Yami walked about in the forest grounds. He hadn't followed Tea and Mai home like he normally would. He stopped in the middle of the tracks looking up the afternoon sky.

            "I knew you would show m'love."

            Yami's eyes slowly glanced behind seeing Chibi-Usa standing right behind him. "Good eve to you Chibi-Usa."

            "Have you thought of our deal?" she made her way in front of him.

            "We had no deal," he clenched his fist, fighting the gnawing urge to show his true self. "You only offered to blackmail me if I did not date you and if I continue seeing the young stranger you've met yesterday."

            "I'm surprised you remember." She smiled. "Like I said, you will go out with me."

            Yami's lips curled to a grin. "Child, you wouldn't even dare imagine what happened to the last girl I've dated."

            "Is that a threat?" Chibi-Usa looked up at Yami.

            "I could be something far more than the eye was meant to see."

            Chibi-Usa took the opportunity to grin at that fact. "But until then," and at that point, she pulled Yami towards her, kissing him on the lips in a way two lovers would do. Closing her eyes, drinking in the deadly kiss, she felt his tongue slowly slipping inside her mouth but quickly pulled out. Yami pushed Chibi-Usa as hard as he could. 

            "There child," he glared down at her, his voice strained. "Satisfied?"

            "Not exactly," she replied slyly. "I ask for a date, not a kiss."

            "Don't you dare test me."

            "I can be very manipulative," she smiled, brushing past him. "Don't you forget that."

            Meanwhile, back in Reverend Kaiba's house, Yugi sat on Hotaru's rocking chair, watching her stir. Hotaru opened her eyes looking up at Yugi, smiling weakly. "Yugi…" she called out weakly. "What are you doing here?" she then looked around. "Where's your brother?"

            "I'm not sure where Yami is." He took her hand, feeling her forehead. "Take it easy Hotaru. You're burning up."

            "I know. The wound caused me to lose some blood." Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped a young man in his early twenties wearing a turban on his head. All he had on was a brown jacked and dirty work pants.

            "Shadi…" Hotaru's eyes slowly looked up at the young man, smiling like a child.

            "Child," Shadi smiled, placing down a cup of lemon tea, feeling her forehead. "My, you're burning up. No matter, this tea should bring the fever down. Drink while it's hot." He then turned to Yugi. "Yugi, your brother is waiting for you downstairs. Visit the next day when Reverend Kaiba goes off to his services."

            "All right." Yugi looked down at Hotaru. "Well, Hotaru…"

            "You'll come back tomorrow morn right?" Hotaru looked up at Yugi, holding his wrist. "Please promise me you'll come back."

            "Hotaru," Yugi was surprised at how she reacted. "I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." He looked into her eyes for a moment. "Just calm down."

            She looked at him for what seemed like hours before leaning towards him, kissing him on the cheek. Yugi's face flushed, smiling nervously, before getting up, heading towards the door.

            "Ah, two lovers." Shadi smiled. "You two are meant for one another."

            "How do you know?" Yugi looked up at Shadi, leaning against the doorway.

            Shadi laughed. "It's fate m'boy. It's fate." He watched Yugi leave before turning back to Hotaru. "Child, there is someone who wants to apologize. Okay Ryou, you can come in."

            A white-haired man who looked a few years younger than Shadi stepped in Hotaru's room, shuffling towards his bed, ruffling his fingers through his hair. His eyes widened as he saw Hotaru, a low growl escaped his lips, his fingers shaking.

            Hotaru looked up at Ryou, her eyes widened with fear, her fingers clutched to the blanket tightly. "The…the…it's the demon."

            Ryou's face twitched madly. "Fresh blood…need young blood…can't take it anymore…" he suddenly leaped towards Hotaru. The young girl screamed but Shadi grabbed Ryou by the collar of his shirt, yanking him back.

            "What do you think you're doing Shadi?" Ryou glared at him.

            "You wanna let the master see another bite mark? Ishizu already hypnotized the child to tell everyone a stupid rat bit her. But the child knows better." 

            "What was that Shadi?" Hotaru looked up at both Shadi and Ryou curiously.

            "Huh?" Shadi looked down at Hotaru. He took out a dagger slicing his wrist, holding it up to Ryou. Ryou jerked the bleeding wrist, placing his lips over Shadi's wrist, drinking in his blood. Shadi let out a small moan before answering Hotaru. "Tis nothing child. We only discuss of your father."

            "What's wrong with Ryou? Why is he like that?"

            "Well," Shadi started to say but glanced at Ryou, yanking his wrist from him. "That's enough Ryou. You trying to kill me or something?"

            Ryou sneered at Shadi for a moment. "Depends. It's a rare thing for me to show compassion to my prey."

            "You seemed to show some compassion to the child when you spared her from death."

            "I spared the little one for my own reasons." Ryou slowly turned around, heading towards the door.

            "You mean to tell me Ryou's a vampire?" Hotaru sat up slowly on the bed. Ryou stopped, turning his gaze to her before slowly making his way back to her bed, staring at her for a long time.

            "Aye, I am a vampire," he said in a low voice. Suddenly, his hands wrapped around her neck. "Let that only remain in your fragile head. If lips speak of this, I guarantee that I will drain you dead. Do you want that?" his grip on her neck grew tighter, choking her.

            Hotaru's eyes looked up to Shadi, uttering his name, hoping he would stop Ryou from killing her. But his eyes showed no compassion as he just stood there.

            "Answer child." Shadi's tone was as serious as Ryou's, looking down at her.

            Hotaru's face turned blue as she managed to choke out "All right, all right."

            "Okay Ryou, you can let go of her now." Shadi took a glance up at Ryou who obediently pulled away. "By the way, it's your turn to cook dinner for the master and his brother."

            "Damn. I thought it's Ishizu's."

            "She's done hers last eve." Ryou nodded, leaving the room. Shadi sat on Hotaru's bed with a wet towel in hand. Tilting her head to the side, he placed the rag over the wound. Hotaru winced in pain as the rag touched her wound. He looked down on her for a while, watching her fall asleep. Looking up the door, he saw a familiar person appear.

            "Master…" Shadi stood upinstantly seeing Reverend Kaiba enter the room.

            "What happened to Hotaru?" Kaiba made his way towards the bed, lifting up the rag seeing the bite mark. "What has bitten her?"

            "Twas a rat sir." Shadi lied, placing his hand on her forehead. "I'm afraid the fever hasn't gone down."

            "What does she eat?"

            "Ishizu gives the child herbal tea and different kinds of soup but these days, the child refuses to eat."

            "You may leave Shadi." Kaiba sat on the bed, looking over Hotaru. "Help Ryou with the dinner."

            "Yes sir," Shadi left the room. Kaiba looked down at his own sister.

            "For a strange girl, you've got strange things. Strange yet interesting."

            Yugi, Yami, and Tea sat in Yami's room. Tea had already brought up her backpack. Her cell phone, a video camera, her Japanese textbook and a box that was labeled "Pocky" were all strewn on the floor.

            "Where do you get these?" Yugi looked over the cell phone. 

            "She isn't from around here." Yami eyed Tea.

            "I may not know Boston much but I know that these are the things they don't sell."

            "It's kinda hard to explain Yugi." Tea looked at the two as they looked over each item.

            "Hey," Yugi picked up the box of Pocky, looking over the picture. "This looks like chocolate covered sticks."

            "Yeah," Tea smiled, opening the box holding out one of the chocolate sticks to Yugi. "Want one?"

            "Sure." Yugi took the chocolate stick, looking it over before taking a bite. "Hey, I like it. It's good."

            "Let me try." Yami reached inside the box munching on the stick. "This is quite good."

            "Really?" Tea munched on her chocolate stick.

            "Though it could create some problems." Yugi reached for another pocky. "If the village finds out about these, you'd be hanged and stoned."

            "I don't know." Yami grinned, trying out the video camera. "It could be useful."

            "What do you mean?" Yugi and Tea both looked at Yami.

            "I might have an idea on how to expose that bitch Chibi-Usa." He smirked.

            "Yeah but Yami, she's got a grudge against you. If you don't go out with her, she'd expose your secret."

            Yami stood up. "I'm going to take a bath."

            "You're going with Chibi-Usa?" Yugi placed the book, cell phone, and video camera in Tea's bag eating the rest of the Pocky.

            "Perhaps." Yami grinned. "But first I have to talk to Ishizu."

            "You've been seeing Ishizu a lot lately." Yugi looked up at his brother suspiciously. "What gives? Word is that Ishizu is not who she seems to be."

            Yami had his back turned, though he smiled. "Ishizu and I have been friends since childhood." He then left the room.

            "Something's not right." Yugi held and emotionless expression.

            "What do you mean?" Tea looked down at Yugi, sliding her backpack under Yami's bed.

            "Yami doesn't visit Ishizu often but a few days before Serenity's death, he's seen her more."

            "You think they were going out?"

            "Their relationship was limited to friendship. Too much taken back by Serenity," he then looked up at Tea. "Hey Tea. Since Yami's going out, why don't I take you around the markets in the village square?"

            "Good idea." Tea smiled as she picked up the bonnet on the floor. "Let's go before the night becomes too dark."

            The sun was slowly setting. Yami, with his horse, trotted over to the small cottage. Knocking on her door, minutes slowly ticked on as Shadi answered the door.

            "Yami?" Shadi tilted his head to the side, looking out the door and to the reverend's house before looking back at Yami. "Of all times, why at this hour?"

            "I'm gonna have to talk to you and get something from Ishizu."

            "Ah yes," he nodded. "Ishizu did ask to give you this." Reaching into his pocket, he took out a jar full of herbs.

            "Leave it here. I'll come back for it later."

            "So what brings you here?"

            "I came for a little help." Yami's lips curled into a grin.

            "Huh?" Shadi looked at him confusingly before nodding. "Ah, I get it. You meet on of the girls from the circle this eve, no?"

            "Aye," Yami nodded in reply. "I plan to cripple that young twit."

            "Chibi-Usa?"

            Yami nodded.

            Shadi laughed, as he seemed to get what Yami was planning to do. "Ah yes. With what you truly are, you look flushed. But to choose a twelve year old? C'mon, of all your victims and of those much older in the village square…"

            "I show no mercy to the victims I truly despise."

            "Is that so? Just be glad that what you're going to do doesn't leave a trail of evidence. Unlike Ryou that is." He chuckled at that thought for a moment. "So what brings you here to me?"

            Yami's lips twisted to a smirk. "Seeing that you practice the Dark Arts…" Yami smirked.

            "Ah, to cripple the young child. Or at least take some thought from her and leave her in paralyzing fear."

            "Exactly. You know what to do in your part."

            Shadi nodded. "Aye, I sure do."

_~* To Be Continued*~_


	8. Dark Seduction

Dark Seduction 

            Darkness had cast over the forest grounds of Salem. Yami sat on his horse looking down at the view below him. Thoughts ran through his mind on how he was going to make it through the night. His fists clenched at the thought that his next victim was Chibi-Usa. A child. Somehow, he couldn't control his intoxicating hunger.

            "Glad to see you keeping your end of the bargain." A familiar voice called out.

            Yami looked up seeing Chibi-Usa on her horse, making its way towards him. Her hair wasn't up as how it normally was but this was, no doubt, the first time he;s seen her wither her hair down. She seemed to look much older that way. He then growled at her. "I do this to save my own ass."

            "Well," she smiled, watching Yami get off his horse. "Where do you plan to take me this eve?"

            "I figure we just stay here," his eyes gazed at her, helping her get off her horse. "I see nothing wrong with that." He grinned, lifting her head up, his hand under her chin.

            "Yami?" her eyes widened, looking around. "These parts of the forests are forbidden. If anyone sees us, surely we would be whipped in public."

            "What the villagers don't know won't hurt them." Yami pulled her close to him, kissing her hungrily, pressing her to the ground. An hour or so passed by as Chibi-Usa was finally worn out. Yami seemed unusually antsy at first but smiled.

            "My, Yami," she looked up at him, sliding herself onto his lap. Placing a kiss on his neck. "I never imagined you were actually that type."

            Yami slowly released a chuckle. "Oh Chibi-Usa, you can't imagine how happy I truly am now nor how better I feel." He stroked his fingers through her pink hair. "But I have warned you. I've warned you on what had happened to the last girl I have dated."

            "Oh c'mon," Chibi-Usa pouted. "Not that shit again. I know a joke when I hear one."

            "Do you know why you seem a bit worn out my child?" his lips curled to a grin.

            "Why is that?" she looked up at him curiously.

            "I have taken a bit of your energy for my own keeping."

            "A demon! I knew it! I shall name you!"

            "Shadi." Yami snapped his fingers twice and suddenly, a young man wearing a turban on his head approached Chibi-Usa from behind. He picked the child up, causing her to scream. Looking up at him, she instantly recognized her attacker. 

            "You. You're Ishizu's friend aren't you?"

            In reply, Shadi clamped his hand over her mouth, silencing her. Muttering a few words, he took out a syringe filled with green liquid. Instantly, Chibi-Usa fell asleep.

            "I shall take the child home." Shadi looked at Yami. "Take watch in case villagers do show in these parts."

~*To Be Continued*~


	9. Unscripted Betrayal

~Unscripted Betrayal~ 

            It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Chibi-Usa's so called "date" had happened. Her eyes slowly opened seeing her friends gathering around her.

            "Look," Hikaru started to smile. "She finally wakes."

            "Chibi-Usa," Rei shook the little girl. "You ok? What happened?"

            "I had this dream that I finally went out with Yami. But something happened. Something very terrible happened. One of Ishizu's friends had attacked me. Then I dreamt of demons and that's what the two of them are truly are."

            The circle gathered in Hotaru's room that eve. Hotaru was resting, sleeping soundly after recovering from malignant fever."

            "Well," Ami slowly sat up. "We may not know which of Ishizu's friends is the demon but I know a way to get back at Yami for what he's done."

            "How's that?" Makoto looked up at her friend.

            "Well, it's up to Chibi-Usa." Minako glanced at Chibi-Usa.

            Suddenly, Chibi-Usa sat up, screaming at the top of her lungs. "I saw Ishizu and Yugi with the devil."

            "What did you just say?" the girls looked up seeing Reverend Kaiba leaning against the door.

            "I saw Ishizu and and Yugi with the devil!" Chibi-Usa cried out.

"We saw Ishizu and Yugi with the devil." The girls chanted.

            "Chibi-Usa is this true?" Mokuba made his way towards the girls.

            "Yes. I saw Ishizu making contact with the devil. She and Yugi held hands as they signed in the book of the devil."

            "It can't be." Mokuba was shocked. "It can't be. It just can't be. There's no way on God's earth that those two could be another of Satan's helpers."

            "We don't lie," the girls chanted. "We have seen it."

            "Ishizu forced me to drink the blood of the dead!" Chibi-Usa cried out.

            "Yugi's spirit terrorizes me every night in my dreams." Minako cried out. "And when I wake in the middle of the night, his spirit is there."

            "Come girls," Kaiba gestured for the girls to come, obviously in shock at who they named as witches. "Let us go to the church. I will invite the other fathers to pray over you for strength from the affliction you have received." They all left the room. Mokuba looked over Hotaru, fluffing up her pillows.

            "I sense the girls have named their next set of victims." Shadi entered the room with a towel in hand.

            "Shadi," Mokuba looked up at the older man. "The circle has made a huge mistake. They named Ishizu and Yugi as Satan's helpers. But I know it isn't true. Those two can't be."

            Shadi looked down at Hotaru, then to Mokuba, speaking softly. "So the cards were right all along."

            "Cards? What do you mean by cards Shadi?"

            Shadi took out a deck of playing cards. "I did a little reading from the cards late last night. Ishizu told me of how more destruction will befall on Salem." 

            "That's terrible. I must tell Kaiba."

            "Don't you even dare you little weasel." Shadi closed his eyes and suddenly, there were no doors or windows for Mokuba to escape in.

            "Jesus Christ." Mokuba's eyes widened with fear. "What's going on?"

            "No one can hear you Mokuba." He smirked as a table appeared before him. "Have a seat and we will begin."

            Mokuba took a seat across from Shadi. "I thought tarot cards could determine the future."

            "Not all things you see are what they were meant to be m'child." Shadi shuffled the cards before placing them on the table.

            "Who are you three?" Mokuba couldn't keep his eyes off the cards. "What have you done to my sister?"

            No harm has become on your sister, child." Shadi closed his eyes, turning over six cards, laying them in a shape of a cross. "She was a sickly child who had caught the epidemic flu that passed on not too long ago." He then gazed at the cards before him. The joker was on the top. The ace of spades and hearts created the sides. The four of spades, the queen of hearts, and the jack of spades created the bottom.

            "What do these cards portray?" Mokuba started to feel uneasy.

            "Just like the tarot cards, they portray fate when you combine six of them. Diamonds mean wealth, hearts mean love, clovers mean bad luck, spades has a far more deadly outcome and the joker, he represents the dark side of all things like hell, death, destruction, and evil." He looked down at the cards for a long time.

            "Well, what is it?" 

            "Rather intriguing indeed yet painful." Shadi adjusted his turban. "These two cards symbolize a pair of lovers that we know too well will die." He pointed to the two cards that made the sides of the cross.

            "Who is it Shadi?" Mokuba suddenly sat up. "Tell me those who could die. I will not tell anyone of your doings but anything to save the innocent."

            Those that will die are remaining unclear to me. We cannot change the course of destiny." He then looked down at the three remaining cards. "But there is good news for some of us and horrible to others."

            "What is it?"

            "You know Yami and his new friend Tea?" Mokuba nodded before Shadi continued. "This card," he then held up the four of spades. "Combined with this card," he held up the jack of spades. "Is what Yami could be described as."

            "You mean, Yami is like you guys?"

            "I trust you will not tell child."

            "But it's a forbidden sin to hold secrets in these parts!" Mokuba's voice shook with fear.

            "True, yes. But neither of us holds such relationship to the devil. I believe Ishizu might have, yes I think she had. The only other form of evil we have a pact with is none other than death."

            Mokuba's eyes widened. "Death? How is he like?"

            "Shadi retrieved the cards, piling them up. "I cannot say. Unless you have experienced it before, I could not tell you what he truly is like."

            "And what of Tea?"

            Shadi pulled out the Queen of Hearts, showing it to him. "This is a rare card to pull out indeed. This card represents Mother Earth, the symbol of love, a powerful sorceress. If I might be correct, these two have a rather strong bond. Tea could be able to change the fate of Salem." The room returned back to its normal self. "Come Mokuba," he glanced up at Hotaru before placing his hand on his shoulder. "Let's leave your sister to rest. Her fever no longer exists for the time being." The two of them left the room.

            As they finally left, Hotaru's eyes suddenly opened.

            "Carrots, tomatoes, and lettuce. You sure they sold of cheese?"

            Yami, Tea, an Yugi gathered around the kitchen, unpacking the goods from Yugi's basket.

            "Well, I could make some salad tomorrow." Tea looked through the vegetables she and Yugi bout at the markets.

            "Sounds nice." Yugi smiled. "Can't wait to try out another dish." He then looked out the window before standing up. "I will go to bed. Maybe I can finally have some peace in mind…" suddenly, the door knocked. The two of them stood up, a bit startled, yet their faces didn't show it. Yugi made his way towards the door, opening it slowly, only to be relieved.

            "Shadi?" the three looked at Shadi, surprised that he was here.

            "Why are you here?" asked Tea.

            Shadi closed his eyes looking up at the three. "Just as I suspected. Not here at this home." 

            "What's going on?" Yami gazed at Shadi.

            "It's Hotaru," he replied softly. "She's missing."

~*To Be Continued*~


	10. Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love 

            Ishizu and Ryou looked out the living room gazing out at the nearly empty village of Salem.

            "You think we should let the master know?" Ryou looked out the window.

            "I have already sensed it first hand." Ishizu took Ryou's hand, leading him up the stairs to Hotaru's room. They both peered through the doorway into the empty room in silence.

            "Where do you think she could have gone to?" Ryou leaned against the wall.

            "I can't seem to locate her very well." Closing her eyes for a moment, she too leaned against the wall. "Looks like death is marking its victims. It seems that I am one of them."

            "What?" Ryou turned to her. "That can't be true! It just can't be!"

            Ishizu nodded. "Others have been named and tragedy will strike. As predicted, destruction will come over. It will be days before death will finally embrace me."

            "There's no stopping him. He was never the type to spare anyone. And even if he did, he'll come crawling back."

            "It's a bit sad that I have not taught you much of the cards but just incase I will pass on…" suddenly, they heard a loud pounding on the door.

            "What will you tell them?" Ryou looked at her with wonder.

            "Everything they want." Ishizu glanced at the door. "What they want to know." And at that moment, the door busted open. Two men slowly stepped inside, looking around the house.

            "Tristan," the blonde one faced him. "We got a problem."

            "We should search up the stairs Joey." The two started to make their way up the stairs.

            "There she is." Joey pointed to Ishizu. The two men made their way towards Ishizu, each grabbing an arm. "Ishizu, you are under arrest for the crime of witchcraft." Tristan held her arms behind her back as Joey read her rights. Tristan took out some rope, bounding her wrists with it. Ishizu stood still as they bound and dragged her down the steps. 

            Ryou just stood there, watching his friend being dragged down the steps and out of his sight. Minutes passed by as he heard some commotion outside. Pretty soon, the crack of the whip sounded off. He could hear Ishizu's cries of pain. Clenching his fists tightly, he knew he couldn't do anything about it.  Slowly, he then made his way inside Hotaru's room, picking up the broom and swept the floor. He then heard the door slam and the reverend's cursing.

            "Can't believe that bitch." Kaiba slowly made his way to Hotaru's room, looking up at Ryou. "Good to see you take up the…what in God's name?"

            Ryou looked up at Kaiba, startled for the time being. "M'lord…Hotaru has run away."

            "But…how…when…" no words could form out of Kaiba's mouth.

            "Apparently, Shadi was the one who discovered it. He has set off in search for your daughter."

            "Good. Whoever kidnapped her will have me to answer to."

            "If I may speak m'lord, she was never kidnapped. Shadi came to check up on her to see if she was doing well. He left but when he returned, she was gone."

            "Then I too will search for my sister." Kaiba left the room calling out Mokuba's name.

            "I was just giving her medicine and left the room to put out the stove. However, by the time of my return, she was gone, the window opened. She used her bed sheet, I would assume, as a rope to climb out."

            Yugi, Yami, Tea and Shadi sat on the floor in the living room.

            "Why would she run away?" Tea looked up at Shadi. "I thought she was sick."

            "Her fever has been broken." Shadi looked out the window before making his way towards it, shutting the curtains close. "I guess she had a reason why to do so."

            "Why is that?" Yugi glanced up at Shadi.

            "The circle has named two of its newest victims. One of them is Ishizu."

            "Say what?" Yami dropped his teacup.

            "Somehow, Chibi-Usa is finding a way to get back at you Yami."

            "What the hell is she up to?" Yami's hands started to shake. "I already went out with her and did what she so desired."

            "I'll look for Hotaru, Shadi." Yugi slowly got up from the floor. "You should be getting back to the reverend's home before he goes nuts." The two then left the house leaving Yami and Tea alone.

            Tea looked up at Yami for the longest time. "I'm worried."

            Yami gazed at the shattered pieces of the teacup before looking back at Tea. "Why?"

            'If Chibi-Usa wants revenge on you…"

            He slammed his fist on the armrest of the chair. "I did what she asked and this is how she repays me?"

            "I fear she might be after your brother. It's perhaps a way to get to you. I'm not so sure what she wants with you but from what I see, she'd do anything to get to you." She looked over his knuckles noticing cuts making its mark.

            "You have a point Tea. Quite wisdom-like. I admire you for that."

            "I pray that things will turn right."

            Yugi tied the reins of his horse to a tree. "Nelly, stay here. I trust you wouldn't run off." He then searched the nearby cave where he and Hotaru used to play at when they were kids. He stepped inside with a torch in hand.

            "Wonder where could she be?" he walked deeper into the cave, noticing another fire building in the cave, seeing another person.

            "Oh…I'm sorry." Yugi smiled nervously. "I didn't know someone lived here." He then turned to leave.

            "Yugi, wait!" a familiar voice cried out.

            "What the?" Yugi turned around seeing Hotaru running after him. "Hotaru? What? When?" he blew out the torch, figuring the small fire she created gave out enough light.

            "I had to tell you," she ran into him, nearly tackling him to the ground. Her voice shaking with fear. "I have to tell you."

            "Hotaru, get a hold of yourself." Yugi shook her. "Why'd you run away? You just recovered from your sickness. Your brother's looking for you." His voice calmed down as he continued. "I'll take you home." He then took her by the hand, slowly making his way out of the cave.

            "No!"

            Yugi was startled to hear her say that. "What do you mean no? What's wrong?"

            Hotaru looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "The circle…the circle named you as a witch."

            "Say what?" he nearly dropped her.

            "I overheard it. They named Ishizu and you a witch. They are more likely to be after you and have you taken away before the night is over." She rested her head on his chest, sobbing softly.

            Yugi looked down at her for what seems to be the longest time before wrapping one arm around her, pulling her close to him, his other hand massaging the back of her head. "So why do you cry so?"

            Hotaru choked between sobs, burying her face in his chest. "Yugi…I…I…"

            Yugi looked down at her, resting his head on hers. A bit surprised on what she was trying to say, he gently pulled her away from him, lifting her head up by her chin, softly whispering. "So do I." He then leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.       

            Time stopped for them as he held the kiss there. Hotaru closed her eyes, drinking in the kiss, her arms wrapped around him.

            Tea and Yami, in the meantime, sat in his bedroom, looking out the window. Tea was shuffling Yami's tarot cards before placing them in her bag, hopefully to conceal its view from other unexpected visitors.

            "Hey Yami?" she slowly looked up at him.

            Yami faced out the window before looking down at Tea. "Yeah?"

            Tea cleared her throat, gazing down at the wooden floor. "Do you think we actually have a future together?"

Yami smiled, running his fingers through her brown hair. "Hmm…perhaps. It depends on how much one cares for another." He smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. "What do you think?"

"Well, truth to tell," Tea blushed as she spoke. "I seem to grow quite fond of you ever since I got here." She smiled. "It's a bit hard to say but it's just…"

"It's love, is it not Tea?" Yami whispered darkly in her ear, his lips curling to a sinister smirk.

"Huh?" Tea looked up at him, startled. "Wait, it's just…"

But before she could answer, Yami leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, pulling her close and onto his lap. A strange feeling overcame her as she felt his arms wrapped around her waist. Before long, he pulled her down with him on the bed, gazing into her eyes from the darkness. His lips parted, the next four words seemed to have shock both of them.

"I love you Tea."

Tea's eyes widened as he said that. Her eyes gazed up at him as she slowly leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his.

            The kiss had yet to last long as the door downstairs pounded. The two sat up, startled. "Damn," he clenched his fist as the two made their way downstairs. "Who the hell is at my door at this hour?"

            Maybe it's Shadi." Tea sat on the steps.

            "I doubt it." Yami looked out the window seeing Kaiba, Tristan and Joey outside. "What could those bastards want?" he then opened the door allowing the three to step inside.

            "Where is he?" Kaiba glared at the two, looking into the kitchen before making his way up the stairs.

            "Who is this he that you speak of reverend?" Yami's hand gripped on the doorknob.

            "Where is that puny twit brother of yours?"

            "Shall you not be more worried of your sister Hotaru than my brother?" Yami tried to remain calm, his eyes kept on Kaiba.

            "Well, that's the point! Why else would my sister turn up missing? She and your brother must've ran off somewhere."

            "I have no idea where the two could be!" Yami snapped.

            Kaiba smirked. "Don't worry Yami, we'll get the answer from you," he then took a glance up at Tea. "All you need is some inspiration."

_~*Uh-Oh…what do you think will happen to Tea? Oh well, like how I say my three words so perfectly…to be continued*~_


	11. Bound And Broken

Bound & Broken 

            Tea looked up at Kaiba, not really enjoying the feeling on what he was planning to do. A glitter of fear glazed her eyes as they stared into Kaiba's icy stare.

            Kaiba reached into his jacket, pulling out a rather large bullwhip, pointing it towards her, that smirk never leaving his face. "A little inspiration can do wonders Yami." He then grabbed Tea by the collar of her clothing, dragging her outside. Tea screamed, struggling to break free, screaming out to Yami to help her.

            "Tea!" Yami tried to go after the two but Joey and Tristan held him back. "Let me go. Don't you hit her Kaiba!"

            Kaiba dragged Tea onto the dirt ground, his foot pressing onto her head. Ripping Tea's dress off, revealing her undergarments, he used one hand to yank her bra off, running the tip of the whip on her back.

            "Kaiba no!" Yami cried out, struggling through the doorway while Joey and Tristan continued to hold him back. "Don't do this reverend. We know not where your sister and my brother are."

            "You lie!" Kaiba snapped, bringing down the whip onto Tea's back. The searing pain ran through the coarse of her veins, crying out in unspeakable pain.

            "Don't do this! Stop it!" he managed to break free out of Joey and Tristan's hold, trying to make his way towards Tea and Kaiba but the two managed to stop him by tackling him from behind.

            "You still wish not to tell?" Kaiba's twisted grin remained plastered on his face.

            "We know nothing!"

            "If you say so." He looked down at Tea, continuing to snap the whip relentlessly over and over again on her back. The screams of torture had yet to die down as he made several slash marks on her back, most of them bleeding. After whipping her, he released his foot from her head, gazing down at her fallen body, kicking her in the stomach.

            Yami couldn't bear to watch anymore, closing his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "Please reverend, I beg of you. Don't do this anymore. Can't you show some mercy?"

            "I can show some mercy once I know where your brother is."

            Yami knew exactly where Yugi was but he had no intention on telling him. "I know nothing," he hissed. "She knows nothing!"

            "Lies! I gave you a chance and you blew it!" he lifted the whip up, ready to strike when a familiar voice called out.

            "I know where your sister and Yugi remain."

            Kaiba suddenly looked up seeing Shadi and Ryou on their own horses. "You do?" 

            "We know exactly where they are." Ryou repeated.

            "Where? Where are they?" Kaiba's voice had a hint of desperation.

            "Ryou! Shadi! Don't tell them where they are!"

            Shadi closed his eyes, taking a long look up at Yami. "I'm sorry Yami," he muttered to himself as he spoke to Kaiba, his eyes still on Yami. "Hotaru and Yugi are in the crystal caves of the abandoned forest grounds."

            Yami's eyes widened. "Shadi no!"

            "Those caves?" Kaiba smirked. He then placed his whip inside his jacket. "Joey, Tristan, let's go." Kaiba climbed inside the carriage while Joey and Tristan climbed onto the horse, riding off. Yami crawled over to Tea, tears in his eyes. Gently, he sat her up, relieved that she's still alive. Tea groaned in pain as she bent over slightly.

            Ryou and Shadi jumped off their horse, making their way towards them. Shadi knelt beside Tea, looking over her wounds. Ryou, however, stood a few feet back from the three knowing full well that if he saw the blood, he would send Tea straight to her death.

            "Come, let's take her inside." Shadi slowly lifted Tea up with a bit of help from Yami. He then turned to Ryou. "Go to the cottage and get one of the herbal potions from Ishizu's cabinet."

            Ryou nodded going back to his horse, climbing on and riding off into the night.

            Finally, they reached the house and started to lug her up the stairs to Yami's bedroom, laying her on her stomach on the bed.

            "A brave girl indeed," Shadi ran his fingers through a strand of her hair. "Normally, those who receive that kind of whipping do not usually survive."

            "How could you Shadi?" Yami sneered at him.

            "Yami," Shadi looked up at him. "It was meant to happen. I have done a reading last night and the outcome is not all good."

            "What do you mean?" Yami looked at him confusingly.

            "The two sides of the cross showed an ace of spades and hearts which usually meant a pair of lovers and on top to that, it was a joker. Those three, when together, symbolize a tragic death to them."

            Ryou entered the bedroom with a bottle full of yellow liquid. Shadi poured some of the liguid in his hand, running his hands all over Tea's back, releasing a fragrance of magnolia. Yami noticed Tea gritting her teeth, trying hard not to scream in pain. He took her hand, kissing it softly, massagin it with his strong hands hoping to calm her down.

            Ryou bandaged Tea's wounds, massaging her shoulders and neck softly. Soon, he leaned towards her neck, brushing his lips against it before parting his lips.

            Luckily, Shadi and Yami managed to notice this as they grabbed Ryou by the shoulder, pushing him away from Tea. "Don't even think about it Ryou." They both said.

            "You know Hotaru, maybe after one day when we get married, we can finally escape the untold horrors of Salem."

            Yugi sat next to the fireplace. Hotaru was lying on his lap, gazing into the fire.

            "It may seem a while," Yugi messed up Hotaru's hair playfully. "But I know it will happen." Suddenly, they both could hear horses and men from outside of the cave.

            "My father…" Hotaru's eyes widened. "They found us."

            Yugi stood up, helping her up as well, pulling her close, whispering in her ear. "I love you. Just remember that."

            "You wouldn't leave me would you?"

            Yugi closed his eyes, resting his head on her as he had done so earlier. "I couldn't bear to leave you." He kissed her head before tilting her head slightly upwards, pressing his lips onto hers.

            "Aw, look at that reverend Kaiba. Two love birds in the air." Hotaru and Yugi were quite startled as they looked up seeing Kaiba, Joey, and Tristan.

            "Hotaru," Kaiba's eyes flashed with anger. "How could you with this twit."

            "Kaiba…" was all Hotaru could say.

            "Yugi," Joey started to bind his wrists with rope. "You're under arrest for the crime of witchcraft." Tristan and Joey started to drag Yugi away.

            "Yugi!" Hotaru tried to go after them but Kaiba grabbed.

            "Hotaru, forget about that puny twit."

            "Kaiba, he's no witch!" she struggled to break free from his grasp. "Yugi! Yugi!"

            "Hotaru!" Yugi too was struggling to break free from the ropes that held him.

            Kaiba had slung his sister over his shoulder, carrying her out of the cave.

            "Put me down Kaiba!" Hotaru cried, pounding her tiny fists on his back.

            "I do this to protect you Hotaru." They both went inside the carriage and rode off into the night.

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	12. Confessions & Lies

_~*Confessions & Lies*~_

            The next day, Yami, Tea, and the whole village gathered into the church.

            "Man, it must've been real horrible." Mai took a seat besides Tea. "I heard of what happened last eve when the reverend whipped you." She placed her hand on Tea's back, causing her to wince in pain.

            "Mai," Yami grabbed her wrist, lifting it gently off Tea's back. "None of that. Her back is not fully recovered."

            The sound of the gavel sounded off as the crowd finally settled down. Kaiba nodded to the one standing by the door. "Bring in the prisoners." The door opened as Joey dragged Ishizu in. Tristan followed behind dragging Yugi by the neck. Once they reached the front, they shoved the two down to the floor before turning around, heading towards the door.

            "Ishizu, Yugi." Reverend Kaiba rested his head on his hand. "You know why you are here."

            "It's quite obvious," Ishizu took a glance at the circle entering the church. "You accuse of witchcraft."

            "Do you deny these charges?"

            "If I were to be a witch," Yugi clenched his fist, glaring at the circle. "Wouldn't I have admitted it in the beginning?"

            "You can start admitting it now Yugi." Kaiba looked down on him.

            Chibi-Usa looked up at the ceiling, gazing at what seems to be nothing. Suddenly, she started shrieking like an infant. "Demon! It's Yugi's spirit with black wings. He's coming right for us!" Soon, the girls started screaming, and one by one, they fainted to the floor leaving the priests and the crowd baffled nonetheless shocked.

            "They're faking it." Yami said softly enough for Tea and Mai to hear.

            "Tell me about it." Tea groaned, leaning against Yami, her head resting against his shoulder.

            "Hey Tea," Mai shook her gently. "What's wrong?"

            Tea gazed at the ground, not answering her.

            "Tea?" Yami nudged her but she didn't respond. He then looked up at Mai. "I guess it's from last night. Must've really got to her."

            "Yugi," Kaiba twirled his gavel around with his fingers. "Get your fucking spirit out of these girls this instant!"

            "I have no power to send my own spirit to harm these girls." Yugi kept his eyes on the girls. "And even if I did, I would get revenge on them for murdering an innocent, a close friend of mine."

            "Serenity was a cunning witch!" Chibi-Usa suddenly sat up. "And you know it as well as I do!"

            "She was never a witch and you know it!" Yugi snapped.

            Ishizu took a glance at Yugi, then to the circle. Sighing sadly, she took a deep breath. "Aye sir, I do practice the Dark Arts."

            "Say what?!?" Kaiba jumped from his chair. "Ishizu?!? My servant? One who worked for me?"

            She looked down at Yugi for what seemed to be the longest time. Closing her eyes, she then spoke through his mind. "Yugi…"

            Yugi looked up at Ishizu startled. Shrugging slightly, he called her back with his mind. "Ishizu? How…what…"

            "It's fate Yugi. We were meant to die."

            "You mean there's no chance of proving our innocence?"

            "The girls will stop at nothing," she then turned away from him, facing Kaiba. "The priests will never believe." Ishizu looked to Joey and Tristan. "Bring in a table."

            "But Ishizu…" Kaiba started to say.

            Being ticked off, Ishizu cut him off. "I said bring in a table."

            Kaiba hesitated before nodding to Joey and Tristan. In no time, Joey and Tristan carried a table to the front, placing it in front of her. Reaching into her cloth bag, she pulled out her tarot cards, black candles, two vials of potion and herbs. Placing each item on the able, she then stepped back while Kaiba inspected each item before gazing at her.

            "How dare you woman? Who else have you involved?"

            Ishizu glanced at the circle before her eyes trailed to the floor. "I involve no one."

            "And what of your brothers?"

            "They have no involvement of the dark. It is only I."

            Kaiba then turned to the circle. "You may leave." He then turned to Yugi. "What's this about you holding the devil's hand and signing his book?"

            "You know he is no witch Kaiba!" Yami stood up. The crowd turned to him, some chatting excitedly.

            "Sit thy ass down," Kaiba started to look bored. "Or have thy ass thrown out the door."

            Yami sneered before sitting down. Yugi remained in his silence, his eyes kept at the ground.

            "Yugi, start admitting of your witchery."

            "I have nothing to admit." Yugi struggled to remain calm. "I only dream of death and the devil taking my very soul."

            "You know Yugi, I could put you in the cell for a very personal reason but somehow I chose not to. But for the crime of witchcraft, I sentence you two…"

            "Stop! Brother, don't do it!" a child's voice cried out. Everyone looked up, seeing Hotaru sulking right at the aisle.

            "Hotaru!" Kaiba's eyes widened with surprise before anger had flickered. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

            "Kaiba, Yugi is no witch! How could he be a witch when he has no power of one?"

            "Child," Joey spoke up. "That so called lover of yours has hypnotized you to believe he is no devil."

            Hotaru whirled her head towards Joey. "You lie! It's all because of those girls! The girls truly know nothing! All they're doing along…"

            Tristan," Kaiba interrupted. "Take her back home."

            "No!" she struggled against Tristan's hold, her gaze locked onto Yugi. "Yugi! You have to tell my brother! Tell him everything! Damn it, just tell it all of what the circle does!" Tristan finally managed to get her out of the door.

            Yugi watched Hotaru not really saying anything before glancing back to the front. Silence fell upon the church for a slight second after the two left. Kaiba released a sigh, pounding on his gavel once. "It seems that I have seen enough evidence to put you two through death. Both of you shall be stoned and burned at stake tomorrow eve."

            "This can't be happening." Tea stared in shock as Joey and Tristan hauled both Ishizu and Yugi out of the church.

            "What has Chibi-Usa done?" Yami's eyes went wild, feeling the blood drain from his face. "That bitch!" And without giving it a second thought, he screamed at the top of his lungs, pounding his fist on the wall. "That skank! That whore!"

            Everyone looked up at him. Not so much of an embarrassment came about as he turned and left.

            "This is terrible." Mai watched Yami stomping out of the church. "All of his friends are being taken away."

            "I must warn ye so called good people." Ishizu glared at the crowd. "Destruction will fall over Salem. Only those very few with a pure heart will survive."

            "Do you dare threaten the village of Salem, Ishizu?" Kaiba pointed his gavel at her. "I can have you stoned this instant."

            Ishizu looked up at Kaiba. "I do not threat m'lord," she then allowed Tristan to escort her out. "Fate has brought this upon the village."

            Darkness fell over Salem and casted its shadows. Ishizu sat on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. Both her feet and wrists have been shackled. She and Yugi had been placed in separate cells.

            "Ishizu?" a soft voice called out. Looking up, she saw Tea and Ryou standing by her cell. She made her way towards them, smiling at Tea.

            "I know why you have come child," she looked left to right. "But where's Yami?"

            "He's visiting Yugi." Tea replied, noticing the bruises for the first time on her face. "Oh Ishizu, this is terrible."

            "Aye, truly it is. The madness will not stop for some time." She paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip. "Now, you wish to know Yami's story?"

            "Yes! Oh please, tell me. Maybe I could understand him more."

            "Very well child. Yami is a rather unusual one indeed. He knows not of dark arts nor is like Ryou but he knows much of the dark world and tarot cards. He has experienced the wrath of death before Serenity's execution."

            "You're not making any sense Ishizu!" Tea was getting mad. Ryou placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

            Ishizu managed to remain calm as she continued. "Yami is a dark incubus, my child."

            Tea's eyes widened, not able to think straight. "Say what? An incubus?"

            Ishizu smiled. "Aye, an incubus. Tell me child, what happened between the two of you when you first met?"

            "Tea's mind flashed back to the first day she arrived in Salem. As she wandered into Yugi's home, she managed to stumble across the bathroom where he bathed. "That explains Yami's strange behavior."

            Ishizu nodded. "Aye, but he has grown quite fond of you. I'm sure your relationship will go far beyond."

            Tea smiled weakly for a moment before leaving. "I will see too Yami."

            "You do that." Ryou watched Tea disappear down the halls. Reaching in his pocket, he took a skeleton key, sticking it in the keyhole and turned it. Gently, he pushed the gate open, stepping inside. "You wish to see me?"

            Ishizu took his face in her hands. "You haven't been eating lately."

            "I target one of the girls from the circle. But I realized it was too risky."

            "Well…" Ishizu pushed her long hair back revealing her neck to him. Ryou looked in wonder, his eyes went wild. His voice much more twisted and demonic as his dark side had finally took over as he spoke.

            "You wish for me to spare you from the stones and death's fire?"

            "Death seems to place another path for me to him."

            "So where do I come in?" Ryou asked but stopped himself realizing what she wanted. "Shall it be a fast quick one or a slow and painful?"

            Ishizu grinned to this. "Poor Ryou, you use that line to all of your victims?"

            "Perhaps," he replied slyly. He grabbed her by the neck, pulling her close. "But I always know what my victims want." He leaned forward, parting his lips, his fangs gleamed in the moonlight. His fingers grabbed her hair, yanking her head to the side. He ran his lips up and down her neck before piercing his fangs through her neck. A soft moan escaped her, her fingernails digging into his skin. With one arm wrapped around her waist, Ryou drank in her blood.

            Ishizu felt her soul being drained away, her life flashing before her. Suddenly, she started to feel weak, her knees shaking. Ryou stopped feeding looking towards Ishizu, his lips smeared in blood. She smiled weakly, closing her eyes, nearly collapsing but he caught her. Laying her down, he leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips.

            "Rest in peace…sister." He then turned around and disappeared into the shadows.

            Midnight settled in as a cloaked figure stepped into the prisons. The figure made its way towards Yugi's cell. He was still up by that time. Looking up, he noticed the figure, startled. "Who…who are you?"

            The figure removed its cloak, softly calling out his name.

            "Huh? What the?" Yugi stood up, trying to see the face that was concealed in darkness. As he got closer, his eyes widened with shock. "Hotaru?"

            "Yugi…" Hotaru had tears in her eyes.

            "Why are you here? If Kaiba finds out…"

            "He won't. He just won't." she slid her arms between the bars, wrapping them around his waist. Yugi did the same as he pulled her closer.

            "I'm afraid."

            Yugi looked down at her, closing his eyes. "Of what?"

            A soft sob escaped her, uttering a few words. "I don't wanna lose you anymore!"

            Yugi tried to calm her down but found the task to be quite difficult seeing the bars in the way. Slowly, he pulled away from her, reaching into his pocket taking out a rather expensive ring. The jewel was ruby red in a golden band. He slipped the ring onto her finger. "I decided to ask your hand in marriage."

            "Yugi…of course I will." Hotaru was too surprised to say anything.

            "Go home. If they find you here, Kaiba will surely do something much worse than a whipping." His voice then lowered to a whisper. "I love you." He then watched her place the cloak back on her head, running off.

~*Yeah, I know there hasn't been much of Tea/Yami going on late in these chapters but I promise you there will be in the next chapters*~

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	13. Dance of Death

_~*Dance of Death*~_

            The next eve, when the sun was setting, a stake was being set up in the town square. Kaiba and Mokuba watched some of the villagers piling up the haystack.

            "Why Kaiba?" Mokuba looked up at his brother. "Just because you caught Hotaru making time with Yugi in the caves doesn't mean we have to send Yugi to an execution.

            "There's another personal reason why I do this Mokuba. Keep that in mind." He then turned to Joey and Tristan. "You two. Get the prisoners. We are to burn within the hour."

            "Man, it's like yesterday we stoned lesbians. Today…today I feel like a traitor." Joey was leaning on the walls before unlocking Yugi's cell.

            "You know you don't have to go through this execution Joey." Yugi just stood there, his arms and ankles still shackled. "I can forgive you for turning your back on me the last time you accused me of witchcraft."

            "Don't start that small talk." Joey chained the ring of keys to his trousers. "The last I spared you, I had severe whippings. The pain lasted for weeks. You can't imagine how I felt."

            "Joey," Tristan came running towards him. "We have to get to Reverend Kaiba immediately." He had a body draped over his shoulder.

            "What's going on?" Joey the looked at the body Tristan held. Both Yugi and himself gasped with shock. "Ishizu?"

            "I found her lying on the ground." Tristan laid her on the ground, exposing Ishizu's neck, revealing two punctured holes.

            "Shit," Joey was stunned. "This is no ordinary rat bite!"

            "Indeed it ain't." Tristan picked up Ishizu. "Something tells me there is more than just witches in Salem."

            "What is that s'posed to mean Tristan? You're starting to freak me out." Joey opened the cell, grabbing Yugi by the collar of his shirt. The two started to make their way out of the prison grounds, dragging the bodies. Finally, they were outside as Joey laid Yugi on a stake in the shape of a cross.

            "You better hope God will have mercy on your soul." Yugi glared at Joey.

            "Look," Joey gazed down at Yugi as he tied the ropes that had bound his wrists and waist. "Yugi, there's nothing I can do. Kaiba's got the power to make the final say."

            "But you know I am no witch." Yugi kept his eyes on him. Joey was ignoring him as he raised the stake. Yugi continued rambling. "Don't make a mistake that you'll regret like how you were when Serenity was hanged and burned. Yami and I thought you were nothing more of a cold-hearted bastard who hated his sister ever since she somewhat lost her virginity to my brother, that you couldn't care less whether she died."

            This made Joey stand there, as if Yugi struck a point. He had been livid when he found out Serenity had been sleeping around with his former best friend. He took a glance at Yugi bound on the stake that stood eight feet high.

            "Hey Joey!" Tristan made his way towards his friend. "Kaiba wants the stake up, pronto!"

            Joey's eyes slowly turned towards Tristan before handing him the stake. "Here, you do it."

            "Hey, are you okay?" Tristan looked over Joey, concerned.

            "I don't feel good right now. Don't think I have the strength to carry the stake."

            Tristan caught the stake, watching Joey saunter away from the town square. "Gee, I wonder what's bugging him?" he then stood the stake up, piling stacks of hay on the bottom.

            The hour passed by as villagers gathered at the town square. Yugi was the only one who hung on the stake. Tristan and Kaiba had torches in their hand.

            "I can't believe you guys are going through this." Mokuba looked at Kaiba. "Brother, you know Yugi's innocent by all means."

            Kaiba ignored Mokuba as he watched the sun set. "Sundown. Let the burning begin.

            "Seto please!" Hotaru ran towards her brother, weaving through the crowd. "This has gone too far! Stop the execution while you still can!" she then tried to grab the torch from his hand.

            "Stay out of this Hotaru!" Kaiba was livid as he shoved her to the ground as hard as she could. "I have enough of your shit!" Along with Tristan, they placed the flame on the hay, which started to spread almost instantly.

            Hotaru slowly looked up, seeing the flames. Her eyes widened as she realized what had took place. "Nooooooo!!!!" her eyes gazed up at Yugi who struggled against the ropes, hoping to break free. As the flames drew near, Yugi's gaze shifted towards Hotaru. Their gaze locked for a long time before his body had finally been engulfed in flames. The crowd cheered as he was trapped in the fire but nothing could break the silence more than the cries of Hotaru.

            "Oh no, we're too late!"

            Tea and Yami, along with Mai had finally reached the town square.

            "It can't be! This can't be happening!" Yami watched his brother being burned on the cross. He then fell to one knee, his fists clenching tightly. "If only we came earlier…if only we left earlier…I…Yugi, I…"

            The three watched the burning from blocks away, away from the crowd. Mai then turned and left. "I can't bear to watch this anymore," she then turned to Tea. "Keep an eye on Yami. He's much worse than he was with Serenity."

            Tea watched Mai disappearing into the night. She then turned to the burning stake, tears streaking down her face. Her gaze moved towards Yami who couldn't keep his eyes off the fire. She knelt before him, putting one arm over his shoulder. Yami shifted closer towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Tea wrapped her around him as the two watched the flames embracing the cross.

            Hotaru sat on her bed, sobbing, her face buried in her hands. It had been an hour but the image of Yugi in the flames bored into her mind.

            "I heard of what happened child." Hotaru looked up at Shadi as he entered, sitting next to her. His arms reached out to her, pulling her to his lap. "I know how hard it is to lose one so close to you."

            "I know you practice the dark arts Shadi. Can't you bring Yugi back?"

            "I'm afraid I can't child." Shadi looked down at her. "That's only interfering with death."

            "No! I know you can do it Shadi! I just know you can…" her desperation only turned to sobs. "It's not fair!"

            Shadi tried to hush her, rocking her back and forth, his hands massaging the back of her head and shoulder as he felt her head resting on his chest. He then whispered, "Would you rather die to be with him?"

            Hotaru was surprised at what Shadi had asked. She thought over the question before nodding. "I don't see how I can continue living knowing he's no longer here."

            Shadi nodded, standing her up. "Go to the forest on your horse. Someone will meet you there."

            Hotaru left the room. She raced towards the door and got on her horse, riding off. Minutes, which seemed like hours, later, she finally reached deep in the forest grounds. Getting off of her horse, she looked around before leaning against the tree.

            "What brings you here Hotaru?" Ryou appeared right beside her, leaning on the same tree.

            "Ryou?" Hotaru was startled.

            "I know, I know," he then made his way towards her. "Shadi told me you wanted to join Yugi.

            "I can't bear to face my brother Kaiba anymore. Not after what he did."

            "My child, you have to be willing to face death and embrace him before I do what I have to do."

            "I have never feared death." Hotaru said with determination. "I just want to be with Yugi."

            "Very well," Ryou then withdrew his dagger from his sheath, taking her arm. With the blade, he then slitted her wrist, placing his lips over the cut, feeding off of her blood. Hotaru's eyes widened, a soft moan escaped her lips. A half-hour had passed on as she started to feel weak, though her eyes kept on Ryou. He finally released his lips from her wrist, looking down on her. Hotaru fell to her knees, collapsing to the ground, her eyes finally closed.

            Ryou gazed at her pale body, wiping the blood from his mouth. He then picked her up and climbed onto her horse, riding into the village. He finally reached Reverend Kaiba's home, knocking on the door.

            Instantly, Kaiba answered it. His eyes gazed towards Ryou before to Hotaru.

            "M'lord," Ryou's eyes kept on the reverend. "I found her in the forests. It seems that she took her own life."

            "Hotaru?!?" Kaiba took her body, shaking and slapping her. "Wake up! Don't play these games at this hour!" he then noticed how pale her body was and that it was cold as ice. "Hotaru…" he then fell to his knees, nearly dropping his sister's body, screaming at the top of his lungs.

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	14. Most Wanted

_~*Most Wanted*~_

            It had been days ever since Yugi was burned. Yami, Tea, Ryou and Shadi were in the caves hidden deep in the forest. Ryou was carrying Hotaru's body while Shadi carried the urn that contained Yugi's ashes.

            "Hey," Tea looked around as they entered the caves. "Where's Reverend Kaiba and Mokuba? Shouldn't they be here too?"

            "Reverend Kaiba couldn't bear to see his sister buried. Mokuba is still in shock not only because of Hotaru but what had happened to Yugi." Yami lit up a torch as they went further down the caves.

            "I am surprised you would dare to come along Yami." Ryou swung Hotaru's body over his shoulder, stroking her back.

            Shadi looked over Ryou, "I wouldn't be too attached to the child already." He spoke.

            "Force of habit." Ryou spoke softly. "Me, you and Ishizu raised her ever since she was born. Her mother died of childbirth after all."

            "Ah yes, I remember that fateful day." Shadi stopped right in the middle.

            Yami, Tea and Ryou stopped where Shadi stood. The caves were at its darkest except for the small fire that lit Yami's torch.

            "Why did we stop here?" Tea looked around.

            Shadi glanced at Tea. "Yugi and Hotaru had always played about right in these parts when they were kids. A secret hideout you can call."

            "Does Kaiba know this place?"

            "Nay, he has not. It's unfortunate that they were not in these parts the night they were captured." Shadi then found a hole on the ground deep enough to put a dead body. Ryou knelt down, gazing at Hotaru's pale face for a long time.

            "Never have you killed a child, have you not?" Shadi placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

            "I have killed children but none I have grown close to." Ryou placed her body in the hole. Shadi then placed the urn close to Hotaru, then used one of her arms to hold it close to her chest. 

            Tea stood a few feet away, tears streaked down her face, her back leaning against the cave wall. The short memories of how she happened to run into Yugi and the time she spent with him at the markets. He was the first person she had met and befriended. Now he's gone. Her eyes shifted to the ground, not wanting anyone to see her tears. Yami knelt beside the hole, gazing at the urn inside the whole nearly collapsing inside but Shadi caught him.

            Ryou took a glance at Tea, making his way towards her. He noticed the tears continuing to form from her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair, placing his other hand on her shoulder. Tea looked up at Ryou for a long moment. She then started sobbing, burying her face in her hands. Ryou pulled her close to him, feeling her tears soaking through his clothing, her face pressing against his chest. With one arm wrapped around her waist, the other massaging the back of her head, trying to calm her down.

            Shadi knelt beside Yami, looking into the hole as well. He then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard Yami."

            "You're damn right it's hard." Yami snapped. "I lost Serenity and now I lose my own brother."

            Shadi nodded slightly before turning to Ryou. "Ryou?"

            "Yea?" Ryou looked up.

            "We'll spend the night here. You go back to the reverend's home or he will get suspicious."

            Ryou nodded, slowly releasing Tea. He lifted her chin up, looking at her briefly before turning around. "Aye, I understand. I know where this may go." With his hands slowly tucked into his pockets, he turned around disappearing into the darkness.

            "I guess it's a good idea to spend the night here." Tea hadn't moved an inch. "I don't know if I'm able to go back to the village after what happened."

            "Join us Tea." Shadi built a small fire. Tea made her way towards Yami as the two sat across Shadi. Yami gazed into the fire, tossing a small twig. He felt someone watching him. Looking up, he noticed Shadi watching him.

            "Ishizu was right." Shadi tilted his head to the side.

            "What was she right about?" Yami kept his eyes on him.

            Shadi took out a deck of playing cards, shuffling it. "That you two were meant for each other. You and Tea that is. Despite that you're an incubus though, do you love her is what I wonder."

            Yami looked down at Tea before turning back to Shadi. "According to your cards, you should know the answer by now."

            Shadi placed down a few cards into the shape of a cross looking at it for a long time before looking back at Yami. "So I see." He then placed the cards back into his pocket.

            "What did you see?" Yami looked at Shadi. Shadi remained quiet as he started to meditate. He then opened his eyes, taking out a wooden flute, playing a soft melody.

            "Do you mind?" Yami glared at him.

            Shadi stopped playing, looking up at Yami calmly. "What I saw in the cards is something hard to believe. Lot of things will happen your within your relationship with Tea and the village of Salem."

            "Such as?" Tea spoke up in a long while.

            "It is something I cannot say my child." Shadi glanced at her. "I can only tell you that there will be a certain test put between you two."

            "What kind of test Shadi?" Yami started to shake him as hard as he could.

            Shadi gazed at Yami for a long while before closing his eyes, collapsing on him. Yami instantly got ticked off, shaking him harder. "Shadi? SHADI!! Damn you!"

            "What's wrong with Shadi?" Tea looked at the two.

            Yami glanced at Tea before laying Shadi down. "He's sleeping." He looked down the hole, holding three fingers out, chanting something. Suddenly, vines started to grow, concealing the hole.

            Tea yawned, resting her head on a smooth flat rock, curling her body. Yami made his way back sitting beside her. He lifted her hair from her face, smiling. With his hands, he gently lifted her, placing her on his lap. He watched her squirm and tense slightly before nuzzling her head against his stomach. Yami massaged her head before he too laid on the ground, his head resting on her chest, his arms draped over her. As he fell into a dark sleep, he felt Tea's arms wrapped around him. He looked up at her, whispering. "Hey Tea?"

            Tea released a slight groan, replying weakly. "Huh? Wha…?"

            "Are you still sleeping?"

            "I was just having a nice dream. That is until you disturbed it."

            "I apologize for that." He fell back asleep.

            "Hey Yami?"

            Yami scooted slightly until his head touched her shoulder. "Yeah?"

            "I know it is rather unusual to ask but do you think we'll ever get married?"

            To this, Yami's lips curled into a smile. "What makes you ask such?" he stroked he cheek.

            "I just had this strange dream. You and me were sitting on a rooftop and…yeah. It's not that I want to get married or anything yet."

            "Marriage is a thing that takes time to think over," he kissed her on the cheek. "Love, however, has its ways of revealing its eternal bliss." Yami then leaned forward pressing his lips against hers, kissing her passionately before he slowly broke it off. "Get to sleep."

            As he laid atop of her, not too far away stood Chibi-Usa, looking at the two, horrified to see what was going on. Tears streaked down her face as she made her way out of the caves. Right when she was outside, she started to cry, making her way home. Standing in the middle of the living room, she took out a flask,

            "Oh Yami," she muttered under her breath. "How could you, you son of a bitch? That little carnivore Tea doesn't deserve you one bit. You will pay for this, I promise." Tilting her head back, she poured in the contents of the vial into her mouth, swallowing whatever her tongue had caught.

            Just then, Rei, Usagi, Minako, Hikaru and Umi entered the house.

            "Hey, Chibi-Usa?" Hikaru ran towards her. Chibi-Usa turned towards them, weakly gazing at them before collapsing. Hikaru and Usagi managed to catch her before she touched the floor.

            "Chibi-Usa?" Rei made her way towards her. "What's going on?"

            Chibi-Usa tried to speak, a dark red liquid oozing out of her mouth. "Yami…Tea…Shadi…demons…"

            "Chibi-Usa," Umi knelt beside her. "What are you trying to say?"

            "Demons…" Chibi-Usa's hand stroked Umi's face before her hand fell to the ground, her eyes closed.

            "Chibi-Usa!" Usagi jumped towards them, screaming. She grabbed the pink-haired girl, shaking her violently. "Chibi-Usa, wake up! If you're just playing around, you can stop!" All was silent for a moment. Chibi-Usa didn't stir. Usagi started screaming at the top of her lungs, shaking Chibi-Usa as hard as she could. "Chibi-Usa, wake up damn it! This isn't funny anymore!"

            Minako placed her hand on Chibi-Usa's forehead before gasping.

            "What is it Minako?" Rei ran her fingers through her hair.

            "Reichel…" Minako gazed at her friend.

            "It's been a while since you've called me by my real name." Rei turned to Minako.

            "Her body, it's as cold as ice." Minako said sadly.

            "That can't be!" Rei reached out, placing her hand on Chibi-Usa's forehead. "Then that would mean she's…" her voice softened. "Dead."

            "You lie Reichel! Please tell me you lie!" Usagi started to cry.

            "We'll head for Reverend Kaiba's home this instant." Hikaru stood up. "Usagi, you shuld head for Makoto's home and tell her and Ami everything."

            "She's right Usagi," Rei looked at Usagi before picking up Chibi-Usa. "She is, after all, your sister."

            Usagi nodded as she headed out the door.

            "How long is Shadi going to be gone?"

            Reverend Kaiba, Mokuba, and Ryou were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea. The night continued to tick away as Ryou gazed out the window.

            "He did not tell me of his return or where he had went." Ryou replied. Suddenly, a knock came about the door. Ryou slowly made his way to the door but Kaiba grabbed him by the arm.

            "Just wash the dishes Ryou. I will answer." Kaiba watched Ryou taking the cups to the sink while heading towards the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see the circle show up. "What brings you girls here at this late of night?"

            "Oh Reverend Kaiba, it's horrible!" Minako cried out. "Chibi-Usa…she's dead."

            "Say what?" Kaiba was stunned. Rei had draped Chibi-Usa's body over her shoulder.

            "My good reverend," Umi spoke up. "Before she passed on, she mentioned that Tea, Yami, and Shadi had something to do with this."

            Silence hung in the air. Kaiba was too stunned to say anything. Finally, he spoke softly. "Do I have your word on this girls? Is what you speak the truth?"

            "Yes m'lord!" They all fell to their knees, crying for the loss of Chibi-Usa.

            "Fucking bitches," Ryou muttered under his breath as he scrubbed the dishes. "Nothing but dirty tramps."

            "Mokuba looked up at Ryou, surprised that he would talk that way. "Ryou?!?"

            Ryou didn't look up at Mokuba as he placed some of the dishes on the rack. "The truth hurts sometimes," he spoke soft enough to not let Kaiba hear. "Nothing but lying serpents."

            "Then why don't you explain how Chibi-Usa died." Mokuba whispered.

            "Very well. A simple, yet deadly, homemade poison created by yours truly. That little whelp came to me practically begging for one."

            "This is getting out of control." Mokuba gazed at the circle in shock. "This has to end."

            Meanwhile, Kaiba touched the heads of each of the girls. "I will pray over you along with the other priests that the soil you have received from the demons shall be removed and let the Lord shroud you girls with the cloak of protection and strength," he then turned to his brother. "Mokuba?"

            Mokuba looked up. "Yes Seto?"

            "Remind me to have a death warrant posted up for Shadi, Yami and Tea."

            Mokuba was shocked at what his brother had just said. He knew Kaiba and Yami hadn't gotten along very well but it was just too much. "Seto, have you gone mad?"

            "Apparently not." Kaiba glared at Mokuba. "Now do it!"

            Mokuba sighed sadly, sliding off his chair. "Yes Seto."

            "M'lord," Ryou placed the last dish on the rack. "Tis all right if I leave? I have personal matters to attend to."

            "Huh?" Kaiba's attention shifted from the girls to Ryou. "Ah yes, you are free to go."

            Ryou nodded wiping his hands with a rag before exiting.

            Mai was unable to fall asleep as she sat on her bed, gazing out her window at the empty streets.

            "So many nights that innocent people have been killed." She then heard footsteps. With a shaking hand, she lit up a candle, startled to see Ryou right in her room. "Ryou? What in god's name…"

            "I need your help Mai…" he slowly approached her, dressed in a black cloak.

            "How could you come through my door?" Mai scooted back.

            "It's a long story." Ryou replied.

            "All right, let's just forget about this. What's going on?"

            "The circle has named their newest victims."

            "Yeah…so…?" Mai wasn't getting it.

            "Unfortunately, it's Tea, Yami, and Shadi."

            Mai was shocked, unable to form a sentence. "You…you can't be telling the truth."

            "Aye," Ryou nodded. "But I do speak the truth. Apparently, their leader Chibi-Usa had passed on and the circle seem more vengeful than ever."

            "How did Chibi-Usa die?"

            Ryou smirked at Mai. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

            Shadi woke up seeing the night sky. The fire slowly became dim. He looked over at Tea and Yami, noticing that they were entangled in each other's arms.

            "Cute…" Shadi tossed in another stick, causing the flames to grow. "Very cute indeed."

            _"Shadi,"_ a familiar voice called out in his mind.

            Shadi's eyes widened. _"Ryou?"_

            _"Shadi, get yourself, Yami, and Tea out of Salem."_

_            "What's going on?"   _

"The circle has named you, Yami and Tea demons. I believe it is because Chibi-Usa poisoned herself. I sent Mai with another horse and carriage."

_"All right, I thank you for letting me know."_ He then slowly got up, making his way towards Yami, shaking him slightly.

            Yami's eyes opened slightly. "Tis morning already Shadi?"

            Shadi shook his head. "Nay Yami, tis nay morn but we are in grave danger. Chibi-Usa has died and before death embraced her, she named us all three spawns of Satan."

            "That whelp!" Yami clenched his fist, unable to believe what Shadi had just said.

            "I am told that they will come early morn. Tis best if we are to leave early."

            Yami nodded. "Tis best we leave now. Perhaps we will be able to leave Salem by morn." He then stood up, picking up Tea as the two made their way out of the caves only to find two horses. One of them had a cart filled with clothes and belongings.

            "Ryou seems to know everything." Yami smiled a twisted smile.

"He was the one who informed me of what has happened." Shadi climbed atop one of the horses.

Yami placed Tea on his back, carrying her as he too climbed atop the horse with the carriage. "Let's go."

            Shadi nodded. "We must flee immediately." The two then rode into the night. 

            By the time of the rising sun, the three of them were out of Salem and in the fields. There laid two paths that led two different places. Shadi turned to Yami. "We must part ways here. Tis the only way."

            "You think we will meet once more?

            "Nay, I cannot say for sure. Ishizu and I taught what you need to know and you know much of the tarot cards and dark arts.

            Yami nodded once more. "Aye, I know." The two then took each path and separated.

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	15. Down With The Sickness

~*A.N: So sorry for the hiatus everyone. Well, now I know how to finish this off. Two chapters to go*~

_~*Down With The Sickness*~_

Yami continued riding off in the countryside. It had been hours since they had left Salem. The clouds were gray as if it would rain soon.

"Hey, where are we?" Tea looked around, her head resting on Yami's back.

"Huh?" Yami glanced back at Tea. "We're away from Salem."  
"Yes I know. I heard Shadi mentioning about it. I heard a bit of commotion earlier." Her head rested on his back, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Though I do worry. What if they manage to find us?"

Yami took Tea's hand to his, intertwining his fingers within hers. "I wonder if we will be caught. But I try not to let that get to me. We should not worry of the future right now but the present." His other hand held the reigns of his horse.

They rode for many hours, still out in the open fields with not a single home or village in sight. By the time the sun had set, they entered the forests.

"Yami," Tea looked around. "Shouldn't we stop for the day? I think your horse is getting tired."

"Good point." Yami smiled. "Whoa, kiddo." He pulled on the reigns, the horse stopped obediently. He went behind the cart, pulling out the sheet that covered the cart. Mostly it was clothes, sheets that were used as blankets as well as Tea's bag. Looking through her bag, he found out her things were inside. Something caught his eye. Reaching in, he pulled out a hardcover black book. Encrypted in cursive gold, it labeled "Salem Witch Trials"

"What in the world?" Yami was rather intrigued by the title itself. Opening it up, his eyes widened as he read the words. _Amazing,_ he called out in his mind. _This is about everything that happened._ Every event had every detail from the time she arrived to Yugi and Ishizu's death, towards their runaway from Salem. Some events he had not known of such as Ryou's encounter with Mai and the circle's mourning of Chibi-Usa had been included. _This is like a life story of everything that happened in Salem._ He continued skimming through the pages, noticing it was completely blank. Not a single word or a drop of ink scrawled through the pages. _Surely Tea could not have written this. But if she had not, then who was it?_ Noticing Tea getting off the horse, he shoved the book back in her bag, zipping it up.

"Hey Yami," Tea called out, pointing to a huge lake. "There's a pool. Wanna swim?"

Yami smiled. "Well…I…"

"Come on!" she took him by the wrist.

"Hey, hey. At least let me take off my shirt." He pulled his shirt over his head, kicking off his boots, before going after her. He noticed along the way Tea's attire and shoes laying on the ground. Looking up, he saw her only in her lacy undergarments.

Tea stood on a rock, looking out into the water. The warm air surrounded her as she finally dove in. She quickly popped up, shivering. The water was too good for it was ice cold.

Yami laughed softly as he too dove in, swimming towards Tea. "A little too cold, no? You should get used to it in a few minutes."

"This…this is freezing." Tea shivered, the water going up to her shoulders.

Yami looked over her bra, taking the lace of her bra into his fingers. "What kind of women's wear is this?" he then reached down to her waist, feeling the same material.

Tea's faced turned red as she felt Yami's fingers on her waist. Her face twitched slightly and with her fist balled up, she punched Yami right in the face, knocking him underwater.

"Yami…Yami…"

Yami's eyes opened, seeing Tea's face hovering above him. Slowly, he stood up, looking around, noticing se started a fire. "What just happened?"

Tea, who wore a long sleeve black shirt and a dark blue skirt, helped him sit up. Yami looked over her strange clothing, and the silver necklace that held a crystal butterfly.

"Er…yeah. I kinda knocked you in the water." Tea smiled nervously. "I…" she looked down at her clothes. "Yes…um…I was to sleep over at a friend's house and these were the only clothes I had in my bag." She tossed another twig, watching the flames rise.

"What's it like in your world?" Yami laid on Tea's lap.

"My world?" Tea shot a confused look.

"I know you've come from another time," he smiled. "Judging by your clothes, I would say the future. I know not of clothes like that in history."

"That's pretty smart," she smiled, looking up at the night sky. "Well, I'm not sure how to explain how it is like in the future. All I can say is that it's different from Salem. At least in my time, we don't hang and burn people."

"Sounds like a beautiful place." He rested himself on her lap. "I'm sure your people have a reasonable way to punish criminals."

"In my world, we do not have witches. We have rapists and robbers. But there are no such thing as witches." She then looked down, noticing Yami sleeping. Smiling, she too fell asleep.

The next morning, Tea woke up feeling extremely weak. A feverish urge ran through her body as she looked down at Yami, who was sleeping soundly. A hand reached down to play with the locks of hair weakly.

Stirring from the slumber, Yami woke up, expecting to see a lovely face. Except all he saw was a sickly, pale woman. "Tea?" he quickly sat up. "Tea, what's wrong?"

Tea sneezed. "I don't feel so good Yami. I guess I didn't have a blanket with me when the cold wind passed by."

Yami stood up, helping Tea up. "Come, I think I know a place where we can stay."

"Where is that?" Tea sneezed once more.

"I have a friend who lives not far from here." Yami started to untie the reigns of his horse. "He's the high priest of all Salem though he tends to keep a private life." He then helped Tea climb on the horse before he too hopped on.

Soon, they rode through the twisted paths of the forest grounds. Time trickled by as they reached a cottage tucked near a cave. After Yami took care of his horse, he helped Tea off, wrapping her arm over his shoulder, carrying her up the steps. With his free hand, he knocked on the wooden door. The seconds passed by and finally, the door opened. There stood a rather tall man with wild, light brownish hair, almost similar to Ryou's. His body is nicely sculpted, as if he had been lifting weights. He wore a black sleeveless top with matching long black pants.

"Well, well Yami," he spoke in a dark voice. "What brings you here? Salem becoming Boston's hellhole?

"Give it a rest Marik." Yami sneered before his eyes glanced at Tea. "Tea, this is my so-called friend Marik. Marik, this is Tea."

"Strange clothes indeed." Marik eyed Tea's clothing. "Not even Boston carries these sort of garments."

"She's not from around here." Yami stepped in. "Enough of her. She's sick."

"Hmph! Oh well, take her up to my room." Marik pointed up the staircase. "I'll prepare some herbal tea."

"And since when did you learn to make tea?" Yami gave Marik a strange look.

"Since Namu taught me." He said quietly. "Before Namu…well…you know?"

Yami nodded. "I still can't believe that Namu would drug himself to escape his own insanity."

"He didn't have to. Just go. I will bring the tea in a bit." He then disappeared into the kitchen. Starting a small fire in the fireplace, he filled a pot with water. He then sat down on a chair, watching the flames rise higher. 

"I'm surprised you decided to take the two in after all." A soft voice called out.

"What the?" Marik turned around seeing a familiar figure making its way towards him. He wore a white robe with the millennium key dangling from his neck. A head wrap covered his head as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh, it's you again." Marik eyed Shadi suspiciously. "And here I thought you went out beyond the borders of Salem."

"They are looking for me in Boston too." Shadi grinned.

"You make this sound like a game you play with the other priests." Marik checked to see if the water is warm.

"A game I very well enjoy indeed. I am quite surprised, of all high priests, you chose to trust the one who studies the dark arts."

"As you know, I was born from a high priest and a sorceress. Or in other words, my mother is like how your sister Ishizu is."

Shadi shook his head sadly. "You have no idea do you? Has your father told you nothing of your mother?"

"I remember my mother and father were separated and that my father took me away from my own mother. I have never seen her since then."

Shadi's eyes lowered to the ground. "I have bad news. Your mother was executed a while back thanks to Reverend Kaiba."

"You lie!" Marik snapped. "My father told me my mother when I was ten."

"Your mother…" Shadi finally looked up at him. "Your mother was my own sister."

"What?!?" Marik's eyes went wild. "You lie Shadi! You fucking lie!!"

"I guess that's a good thing about being a high priest, living as far away from Salem." Shadi smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You get to profane as much as you want and neither God nor the Puritans would give a damn."

"You seem to have gotten it down. But if my mother was Ishizu, why do you only tell me this now? Why only come to me when Yami and his little girlfriend arrived?"

"I will tell you if you do not speak a word of this to Yami."

"All right fine," Marik was getting annoyed. "Just tell me."

Shadi looked out the window. "Destruction will befall on Salem. Innocence will die, betrayal will come forth," he turned to Marik. "And happenings will occur in this household."

"I nay see that happening. I only pity Yami because his little girlfriend is sick."

"They, as well as I, are on the run. We have been named witches. But enough of that, it seems that my siblings will be the ones causing this destruction in Salem."

"Ishizu and Ryou?" Marik continued to eye Shadi.

"I sense your mother has been seeking revenge ever since her death. She has made an appearance to me nights ago. She has made a pact with the devil and death. With the three together, they will surely cause damage to that pitiful town."

"How so? And what does this have to do with Ryou?"

"I will not say." Shadi smiled. "You, Marik, are difficult to deal with. Your soul is torn between the dark side and the mortal realm. But I do admire you. While you manage to keep a low profile on your inner demon, you manage to live a life of a high ranking priest." He then brushed past Marik, walking into the shadows. "Your mother will visit you, yes. Your cards could help. I sense that you do know your cards well. There is a full deck behind the shelf of your library, no?" he then disappeared.

Marik looked on, even after Shadi disappeared. How could he have known his past? How could have Shadi known about the cards he kept in the library. Not even Yami knew. He then put out the fire, taking out three porcelain cups. With a ladle, he scooped up the steaming water, pouring it into each cup. In each cup, he mixed a lemon and honey, mixing it all together. Placing the cups on the tray, he took it up the stairs and into his room. Setting the tray on the nightstand beside his bed, he placed his hand on Tea's forehead. "God, she's burning up." He then shook her slightly, causing her to stir.

"Huh? Wha…?" Tea opened her eyes seeing Marik on the bed while Yami sat on the chair on the other side of the bed.

Marik handed Tea the cup. "Drink m'lady. It will be a long night. Plus, it will control that little cold of yours." He then smiled.

Tea took the cup eagerly, sipping on the hot, sweet liquid. Yami stood up, leaving the bedroom. "Marik, you wouldn't mind if I used your shower, would you?"

"The tub has a bit of a problem," said Marik. "There is a lake within the caves that's perfect for a bath. I'm pretty sure you could find it."

Yami nodded and left. Marik watched Tea slowly dozing off. Strangely, there's something about her that had enticed him. Something about her seemed to slowly cause him…

_No!_ He shouted in his mind. _Of all things…oh God…could it be…love?_

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	16. Darkness Falls

_~*Darkness Falls*~_

Two Months Later… 

            Tea and Yami had finally settled in Marik's cottage, almost as if it were their own home. After Tea's fever broke, the two finally moved in to the guestroom right at the end of the hall while Marik reclaimed his bed chambers. His relationship with Tea seemed to be nothing more than friendship. The two, without Yami's help, managed to get along rather nicely. To her, it was almost the same way she met Yugi until Yugi was burned to the stake.

            "Hmm…" Marik looked around the hallways. "Yami's out looking for firewood and Tea's in the guestroom." It may have been a few months that the two have moved in but with each day passing by, his feelings for Tea seemed to grow into something more than friendship. He knew it was never meant to be since Tea is head over heels with Yami.

            With hands shaking, he twisted the doorknob to the guestroom, seeing Tea sitting up on the bed, holding a rather strange box. A light shone from the object and sounds started to stir.

            "Tea…" his voice whispered into the air. 

            Squinting in the darkness, Tea tried to see who it was in the dark. "Oh, hey Marik." He flashed her most winning smile.

            Marik made his way towards the bed, sitting next to Tea, looking over at the device she held in her hands very curiously. "Hey, what's that?"

            "Oh?" Tea looked down at her video camera, pushing the stop button. "It's a video camera."

            "Video camera? Wow." He took the camera in his hands, turning it over. "Boston creates more and more unusual things everyday."

            "To tell the truth," Tea turned off the camera. "I am not from here no Boston or even England."

            "Is that so?" Marik looked at her in an odd way. "If you're nay from those places, then where are ye from?"

            "Tokyo."

            Marik's eyebrow quirked. "Tokyo? I've never heard of that place before."

            Tea nodded. "Let's just say it is far away from here. Far from Salem, Boston, or even England."

            Marik nodded in agreement, watching Tea pressing a few buttons on the camera. "All right, we'll leave it at that." He shifted his body closer to her.

            Tea pressed the play button. Marik leaned forward his eyes watched the screen. The screen glowed for a slight second before displaying the young girls from Salem within the forest grounds with a huge fire right in the middle. They joined hands, danced, and sang songs of the dead.

            "What in the holy name is going on?" Marik's eyes were glued to the little screen. "Who are these children?"

            "These girls are known as the 'circle' in Salem. They have this sort of power in which they could name anyone a witch." She paused for a moment. "And I mean anyone. They have named innocent people. Not too long ago, they have burned Yami's brother on the stake."

            "Yugi?" Marik was taken back.

            Tea nodded. "The girls have gone mad. They are seeking out revenge on Yami. And now they are after me, Yami, and our friend Shadi."

            "Yes, I know Shadi quite well. He's…" his voice fell silent. "Perhaps you can say we are friends. Just like how you and I are."

            "That's nice." She smiled to this, as there was a scene in which Chibi-Usa was saying something to her friends.

            "Damn that Yami and his little girlfriend Tea." Chibi-Usa hissed. "I swear I don't care if she is a witch or a demon or whatever. I will have him and anyone who gets in the way will have me to answer to."

            "And if they are innocent?" Hikaru looked up at her friend.

            "I don't care. Yami will be mine. You can count on it."

            "Sister," Usagi smiled. "We will help you get there."

            Marik was stunned at what he had seen. "And that stupid Reverend Kaiba actually believed them? When was this taken?"

            "Yugi and I had a little night out in the markets long back before his death. We decided to be daring that night and so we entered the forbidden forests and saw the girls dancing so…"

            "Do you tend to reveal this to the priest?" Marik watched Tea rewinding the tape and turning it off.

            "I remember Yugi mentioning that Yami's close friend Serenity tried to break the circle's secret. But at that time, the reverend did not believe her."

            Marik took Tea's hand in his, looking down at her. He expected her to fidget, which in truth, she did not. Tea gazed down at his hand for a long while.

            "Look Tea," Marik spoke softly, his fingers interlocked with hers. "I…I uh…you know we have been friends for quite a long time right?"

            Tea nodded. "Right. It has been exactly two months since we have become friends. Kinda make this an anniversary."

            "What is an anniversary?" Marik tilted his head to the side.

            "Well," Tea's face flustered as she tried to find the right words to say. "Well, basically, if something special happens for one whole year or more until the exact day, then it's considered an anniversary."

            "But we have nay been friends for years Tea. It has only been months."

            "It's not only years," she gave him a warm smile. "It works well with months."

            "What do you do at this anniversary?"

            "Where I come from, sometimes couples take each other places to get a little romantic. Then some tend to celebrate it, you know, have a party? But that's just if you're married. But since we're friends, we don't have to do anything."

            "Well, I have a gift." Marik smiled.

            Tea's eyes lighted up like a small child. "Really? What is it?"

            "Close your eyes."

            Smiling, Tea closed her eyes. Marik slowly leaned forward, inching closer to her. He then whispered softly in her ear. "I hope you forgive me."

            "Huh?" Tea quirked an eyebrow, her eyes closed still. "What do you mean?"

            Marik looked down at Tea for a long time. His fingers cupped her chin, lifting her head up. Hesitating at first, he then made his move, brushing his lips against hers before parting it, softly kissing her.

            Tea's eyes opened wide at that instant of the kiss. The grip of Marik's hand on hers became tighter. _No!!_ she called out in her mind. _Marik…Marik, he's just a friend. He is only a friend._ She closed her eyes._ Yami…I feel a strong connection when I am with him. But when it comes to Marik, it feels the same as how I am with Yami. It can't be!! _She felt his body weight pressing her down on the bed.

            "I didn't know it myself." Marik whispered in her ear. "I know you love Yami. I, too, ended up falling for you. More than just friendship. That is why I ask you to forgive me when I told you I love you."

            "You what?" Tea was even more surprised.

            "Aye, twas a sinful bliss indeed. I thought it was something I could control. But nay, after so much time has passed, no longer can I keep it inside."

            "Marik," Tea struggled weakly but he was too strong for her, both of his hands held hers down. "I…I don't know. I like you too. I really do. It's just…it's just…"

            "Enough Tea." His voice was stern, nonetheless a dark turn-on, which secretly, that was what Tea always fantasized in a man. Marik leaned forward once more, pressing his lips onto hers. He had enraptured her into a dark, twisted world where her own dark dreams could come alive.

            "You wouldn't mind explaining this little game you're playing?" a dark, familiar voice raged, shattering the fantasy world.

            Tea was horribly startled as she quickly sat up on the bed, her eyes gazed at Yami, who held a candle for light. "Yami…"

            Marik sat up slowly, heading towards the door. "Twas a sinful bliss indeed, Yami. Perhaps this was the test Shadi has told you about, no?"

            "You know Shadi? But…but how?"

            "Let's just say my mother knew him quite well."

            "Your mother was dead ever since you were a child." Yami clenched his fist tightly.

            "Or so you thought." Marik took a glance at Yami. "You and I have known each other since my father was alive. Apparently, the cold-hearted bastard lied to you. My mother was alive until a few months back. In the hands of Kaiba, she was to be burned at stake but she was found dead the day of her burning."

            "You mean to say Ishizu was your mother?" Yami and Tea was surprised at what Marik was telling them.

            "Aye," Marik nodded. "Twas Shadi who visited me the months back. Nay, I could not believe it at first. But I was always skeptical at the stories my father told me of my mother."

            "Enough of your family stories Marik. I know you're trying to lead me off the real subject that has set afoot within the room."

            "Yami…" Tea reached for his arm.

            Yami yanked his arm away from her. "Stay out of this Tea." He then glared at Marik. "I believe we should settle this." He cracked his knuckles.

            "Ah," a smirk curled Marik's lips as he turned around, facing Yami. "Aye, it has been a while since we had a settlement. The last time we had this little fight was when Serenity was alive."

            "You are aware that Serenity has been hanged and burned months back." Yami rolled up his sleeve. "I may have forgiven you for seducing Serenity but you just don't know when to stop now do you?"

            Marik removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor. "Though we are nay brothers nor related, our blood runs along the same path."

            "So that means you're an incubus?" Tea was stunned at what was taking place.

            "Aye my dear." Marik shifted his gaze towards Tea. "Although our bloodlines are somewhat related, I have come from a darker species of an incubi."

            "What's the difference?" Tea wondered.

            Marik finally gazed down at Yami, watching him removing his shirt. "My species have been the reincarnation of the soldiers of Lucifer."

            "I have read the book of demons before," Tea looked up at Marik. "I know quite much of Lucifer and his demons and you…" she pointed a finger at him. "You have quite a striking resemblance to him."

            "Aye. You are rather intelligent my dear. Not a lot of reverends know the exact picture of the true Lucifer."

            "You still tend to talk of your life story?" Yami asked quietly.

            "Yami, you don't have to beat the living snot out of Marik." Tea finally stood up, making her way towards him. "It wasn't his fault. It's…it's…"

            "Tea, don't get involved." Yami warned. "This is something far more than just him seducing you. After all, unlike myself, this one has no ability to control his hunger."

            Livid, Marik made his way towards Yami, grabbing him by the neck. "You have no idea do you?" he raged at him. "You are damn lucky I have not betrayed you. You are still on a run from Salem, you and Tea!! I have kept you here and lied to the reverends that I have never seen the likes of you two before. And this is the thanks I get you son of a…"

            Before Marik continued on, Yami punched him as hard as he could on the stomach. He then tackled him on the ground, the two started rolling on each other, throwing punches right in the face and chest.

            "Yami!" Tea tried to restrain him, trying to pull him off Marik. "Stop this!! This is pointless, not to mention stupid!!"

            "Get off me Tea!" Yami shoved Tea off of him as hard as he could, sending her flying back. Little did he know, Tea slammed right into the wall, her head smacking the mirror on the wall, cracking it. Her body collapsed to the ground, her head leaving a trail of blood on the wall as she collapsed.

            And neither Yami nor Marik heard a thing.

            Ryou's eyes opened, looking around the darkness. What happened to him only remained unclear. Kaiba grabbed him during the morning hours while washing the dishes.

            He found himself lying on his stomach. His wrists were bound tightly with rope, his ankle bound with rope. He saw a faint flicker of candlelight only to realize he had been blindfolded. He then heard soft murmurs filling the air.

            "Check to see if he's awake." Ryou could have sworn that the voice belonged to Reverend Kaiba but he wasn't so sure.

            There was a long pause. Finally, another voice whispered. "I think he's awake."

            "I believe now is a good time to ask questions."

            Ryou realized that the other two were Joey and Tristan.

            "I have brought the whip you have asked Reverend Kaiba." A fourth unknown person spoke. The only thing Ryou could make of it is that it was a guy.

            Ryou's head looked around wildly. "What…what's going on?"

            Kaiba's laughter sounded off. "My little servant Ryou. I know you have been becoming unfaithful to me the past two months. There are things you know that you are not telling me."

            "We know that you know where Shadi, Tea and Yami are." Said Joey. "So out with it."

            "I don't know what you guys speak of." Ryou cried out.

            "Joey, Tristan," Kaiba smirked as he placed his foot right on Ryou's head. "Take it away until he truly breaks."

            "With pleasure." The two smiled an evil grin. Joey and Tristan took turns in kicking and punching Ryou. Tristan even ripped open Ryou's shirt, hurling his bare back with stones.

            All in the while, Ryou cried out in pain, feeling his back bleeding.

            "Do you give?" Kaiba glared down at Ryou.

            "Never." Ryou uttered.

            Kaiba shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I have no choice." He picked up the bullwhip from the floor, striking Ryou's back with all his might. 

            Ryou's feeble cries echoed in the room. Finally, Ryou shouted. "All right! All right I'll tell you!!"

            "Good boy," that sinister grin never left his lips of Kaiba. "So where are they?"

            Ryou was breathing heavily. "Shadi is at a cabin by the cliffs. And Yami and Tea are hiding out in High Priest Marik's cottage. All three are out of Salem."

            "Did he just say High Priest Marik?" Tristan stammered.            

            "I believe he said what he said," said the unknown male. "If I know Marik well, he's probably keeping them until the day we show up."

            Kaiba released his foothold on Ryou. "Take him away. Better yet, prepare the carriage. We'll bring him along."

            Suddenly, Mai entered the room approaching Kaiba. "M'lord…"

            "Mai, what are you doing down here?" Kaiba looked down at the petite blond woman.

            "It's about Mokuba. He is getting worse. The doctor said there is a great chance that he would die." Mai spoke in a sad voice.

            "You lie!" Kaiba screamed. "I know you lie! It can't be!" he then bolted up the stairs, heading towards Mokuba's bedroom. 

            Meanwhile, Joey, Tristan, and the unknown man kept their eyes on Mai.

            "What are you guys staring at?" Mai glared at the three. As she spoke, the three noticed there were fangs right in her pearly white teeth.

            "Oh lord." Tristan was taken back.

            "Mai…" Joey stepped back. "She…she's a demon?"

            "It was my friend, or shall I say my master, who gave me a new life." She brushed her blonde locks over her shoulder, revealing a huge hickey on her neck. "And I swear, if you dare say a word, you three will never see the light of day again."

            The three were scared stiff that they ran up the stairs and out the basement. Mai knelt before Ryou, untying his wrists and ankles, turning him over so he could lie on his back.

            "I can't believe what I've done." Ryou's voice shook.

            Mai aligned her wrist with his mouth, taking out a dagger, making a slit through her skin, watching her blood drip inside Ryou's mouth, which he gladly accepted. With her hand, she stopped the bleeding. "What is it that you have done?"

            "Shadi, Tea and Yami," Ryou breathed heavily. "They're going to be dead soon. They now know where they are."

            "Some things are the way they have to be." Mai wrapped Ryou's arm over her shoulder, helping him up. "But things can change around." She helped him up the stairs and carried him outside to the carriage.

            "My good reverend," the doctor shook his head sadly, rising from his chair. "I know it started off with the flu but unfortunately, it was much more than that. The nurses tried to remove the tumor in his lung, which they successfully did. However, the cancer has gotten the best of him."

            "You fool," Kaiba grabbed the doctor by his shirt, shaking him with all his might. "I pay you good money to cure my brother and this is all I get?!?"

            "There isn't anything more we can do good reverend." The doctor cried.

            Kaiba pointed to the door. "Out! Out! Get the hell out of my house!" he then released his hold on the doctor, watching him squirming and stumbling out the door. He then seated himself on the chair next to Mokuba. Mokuba was staring at the ceiling for a long time before his eyes locked with his brother's. "Seto…"

            "Mokuba…" Kaiba placed his hand on his brother's trying hard not to let the tears flow. "I'm so sorry I could not save you."

            "Seto…" Mokuba gazed at Kaiba for a long time. 'They are not what they are." He started to breathe heavily.

            "Who are you talking about? Mokuba, you've got to hang on. Don't you dare leave me like this!"

            Mokuba's lips parted for a moment, trying to say something. His grip on his hand tightened before it was weakly released. A groan escaped him as his breathing ceased.

            Mokuba gave his last breath. Kaiba stared on at first before he screamed, taking the lantern from the nightstand, smashing it to the floor as hard as he could. The glass shattered into tiny pieces out of a fit of rage.

            Marik and Yami were still fighting, both have been bruised and battered. The two stood up, facing each other, a hungry look in their eyes ready to kill.

            Marik glanced at Tea, noticing her body crumpled on the floor. "I believe we should stop from here." 

            "What's the matter?" Yami sneered. "Have you decided to surrender so soon?"

            Marik shook his head. "Nay Yami, I do not tend to surrender but," he pointed his finger towards Tea. "I am concerned of your lady friend over there."

            Yami whirled his head around, seeing Tea crumpled on the floor. "Oh shit!" he made his way towards an unconscious Tea. He noticed the blood running down from the back of her head. "Tea!" he shook her. "Tea!"

            "Any chance that you would be able to heal her?" Marik gazed down at the two.

            I'm not sure." Yami placed Tea's body on his lap. "I don't know much of the dark arts as much as Shadi or Ishizu," he shrugged slightly. "But it's worth a try." He placed his hand on the back of Tea's head, chanting a few ancient words. Suddenly, a small light formed in his hand, going inside Tea's head.

            Minutes ticked by as Tea's eyes finally opened. Her eyes locked onto Yami's first. "Wha…what happened?"

            "Oh Tea," Yami held her close to him. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry!!"

            "Suddenly, the door knocked. The three retreated down the steps as Marik peeked outside the window. He then closed the curtain, a strange look plastered his face.

            "Who is it?" Tea tilted her head to the side.

            Marik opened the door and before either of the three could react, in stepped Reverend Kaiba, Joey and Tristan.

            "Oh no!" Tea's eyes widened with fear. "It can't be!"

            "How did you find us?" Yami was equally shocked.

            Tristan smirked. "Well, we managed to get some answers." He then looked out the door. "All right Duke, bring the selfless bastard in."

            At that point, a young priest wearing a cross around his neck stepped in the house, dragging a beaten Ryou by his ankle.

            "Good Lord," Yami rushed towards Ryou.  "Ryou, are you okay? What happened?" 

            "They made me tell." Ryou whispered. "I'm sorry Yami. Your friend has betrayed you."

            "Yami and Tea," Kaiba said in a firm voice. "You two are under arrest for the crime of witchcraft." At then, Joey and Tristan bounded Yami and Tea's wrist with the rope, shoving them out the door. Reverend Duke dragged Ryou's body outside. From there, they tossed the bodies inside the carriage.

            "I see you have been found out as well." A familiar voice spoke up. The two looked up seeing Shadi, his face bruised and had a few cuts on the side of his face, his wrists and ankles bund with rope.

            "Shadi…" Tea was surprised to see him yet shocked at the same time when she noticed the wounds he had received. Her hand reached out, gently touching his face.

            He didn't flinch as he rested his had on her hand. He then turned his gaze towards Yami. "I have already confessed in practicing the Dark Arts."

            "You what?" Yami was stunned. "Shadi, that can't be! Why?"

            "I plan to join my sister. Remember what we have told you. Those very few with a pure heart will survive the madness and chaos of Salem."

            Meanwhile, Kaiba gazed at the odd artifacts on Marik's coffee table. "I trust that you will come to the court tomorrow. It sure could be useful if you're there."

            Marik escorted Kaiba out the door. "I will bear that in mind." He then closed the door. Looking out the window, peeking through a curtain, he watched Kaiba getting into one of the two carriages. The two carriages disappeared into the night. He closed the curtain, dimming one of the lanterns.

            "I knew this would happen." A soft voice whispered in the darkness. There stepped out a rather familiar young woman. A necklace wove her slender neck. Her black hair flowed down to her waist.

            Marik looked over the woman, realizing that her eyes were like his. At that instant, he knew who she was. "Mother…?"

            Ishizu smiled, nodding as she approached Marik. "It's been a while my son. A long while."

            Marik's face twitched madly. Suddenly, his hand snapped, slapping his mother right in the face as hard as he could, leaving a huge red mark, "You bitch! Why haven't you at least visited me when father died? I was already fourteen and you pretended everything's okay!!"

            Ishizu held her face at the spot where Marik had hit her. "Marik," she took a step back. "You knew I was already on the run from Boston for quite some time. I guess your father wanted to protect you from the truth."

            "Why are you here?" Marik closed the curtains, running his fingers through his hair.

            "I saw what happened. I suggest you do the right thing."

            "What happened to Shadi's words? You, Satan, and Death having a pact and wish to destroy Salem."

            "We have done our job Marik." Ishizu slowly vanished before his eyes. "I believe you know what to do from here."

**Time to answer a few reviews:**

**BakuraLuva:** You remember in the beginning when Tea was reading that book before getting konked by the workmen? And the scene where she first arrived in the forests making a comment on how she hadn't gotten to read halfway through the book? No, the book is not much of a magical thing. When she was knocked out, she was sent into the story itself. So it makes like she was recreating the story.

**Umiko Morimoto:** Hey, hey Umiko-chan! ^_^. Anyway, yes, it is quite surprising that Ishizu is Marik's mother. Just a quickie reminder to all the readers: Most of the YGO characters are 100% OOC with the exception of Tea. See that Yugi and Yami are two people, Ryou's a vamp, Kaiba and Duke are priests, Tristan and Joey follow up on Kaiba's orders…I mean, things that they will never let you see on TV. So yes, you should definitely expect a lot of surprises on who's who in this story.

~*Woo-Hoo!! To Be Concluded. ^_^ I already have the last chapter typed up and on my document manager so unless you want to see it, tell me what you think of this chapter pleeease*~


	17. Exposed Truth: The Breaking Point

_~*Exposed Truth: The Breaking Point*~_

            By sunrise, most of the village square gathered in the church. Most of the seats have been occupied. Shadi, Yami and Tea sat in front of the court, while the circle sat at the other side. Seated in the front facing everyone from left to right is Reverend Duke, who ran things in Boston, and Reverend Kaiba, who seemed to have run Salem for quite a while.

            "Well," Kaiba pounded his mallet on the table in hopes of settling everyone down. "Since we have two separate cases, and since Shadi has confessed to studying the Dark Arts, and by his request, he will be hanged and stoned. Joey, escort Shadi outside."

            Shadi stood up willingly, his wrists and ankles were replaced with iron shackles that could have been weighing him down but he didn't complain. He followed Joey silently but stopped when he noticed Tea staring at him, watching a tear streaking down her face. He held out a hand to Joey, signaling for him to stop.

            Tea's eyes gazed at the floor, her face already distraught. Shadi slowly approached her, his face a bit too calm, as if he was ready to face death once more. Watching her tears, he stretched out his hand, wiping her tears away with a single finger. He then leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "I can promise you will return to your own world soon enough." He then kissed her softly on the cheek.

            "He's innocent I tell you!" Tea shrieked, glaring at Kaiba, then at Duke. "You people wouldn't give a damn if he told you his side of the story now would you?"

            "Young lady," Duke cleared his throat. Shadi has confessed of belonging to the dark. We even looked into his cabin the night you three were arrested. It is far too late to speak out for him."

            Tea looked up at Shadi for a long moment. Shadi gazed down at her, the same hypnotic gaze like Yami's lingered within his own eyes.

            Soon, the most unexpected thing happened. Tea broke down in tears, leaning against Shadi's stomach. The shackles on her wrists made it impossible for her to wrap her arms around him. She couldn't take it anymore. Too many of her friends have died already. _Yugi… Ishizu… and now Shadi. _She called out in her mind.

            Shadi looked down at her silently. His gaze shifted towards Yami, noticing that he was unusually silent. Yami looked up at the two, noticing Shadi's eyes were questioning him. All Yami did was give a slight nod. And at that instant, Shadi ran his hand over the back of Tea's head, trying to calm her down.

            "All right," Kaiba sneered. "That's enough showing off how much you two love each other. Joey, escort Shadi out this instant."

            Shadi released his hold on Tea, stepping back. "Everything will be all right my child." He spoke in a low voice before Joey came by, grabbing Shadi by the arm, taking him outside. 

            Kaiba watched the two leave before turning his gaze back to Yami and Tea. "Look Yami, I have enough evidence to send you both to your death."

            "So there forth," Duke added. "With the confirmation from the girls, you two are sentenced to…"

            "Hold it reverend!" a loud voice sounded off. Many of the villagers turned around, seeing Marik standing in the doorway.

            "High priest Marik?!?" Kaiba and Duke were stunned to see Marik arrive. Murmured voices rose as Marik quietly walked down the aisle, a very strange object in his hand.

            "What are you doing here?" Duke stammered.

            "Why ask such to a high ranking priest?" Marik glared at Duke. "I can ask you the same thing, seeing that you have been out of Boston for a while. It is violation of the religious code. Anyway, I have excellent proof that this whole witchcraft was nothing more than a hoax, that the only thing the girls have been doing is sporting."

            Kaiba's icy stare went to the girls, beckoning all of them to stand up and to come forward, which they did. "Now girls, before Marik shows me the evidence, I want ye all to tell me the truth. Was it all for a sport? To get attention?"

            "Nay father," the girls lied to him. "We have been telling the truth the whole time."

            All remained silent before Kaiba spoke once again. "You girls may sit down." He watched them retreat back to their seats before turning to Marik. "So where is this proof you claim to have?"

            "Aye, I have it." Marik took out Tea's video camera, setting it on the table, popping out the screen and turning it on.

            "What in the holy name is that?" Duke looked over the object curiously.

            "Video camera." Marik replied. 

            Kaiba and Duke looked at each other strangely. _Man, _Kaiba thought to himself, _Boston gets more and more stranger._

_            Salem gets more and more stranger._ Duke thought to himself.

            Marik pressed the play button and there it showed scenes of when they danced in the forests, and when Chibi-Usa came up with the idea of sporting.

            "You may turn it off Marik." Kaiba looked down at the girls, then to Yami and Tea. "I have made my decision."

            "You have?" Duke was surprised.

            Kaiba nodded as Marik went to sit on the empty chair beside Yami and Tea. "I deem that Yami and Tea are innocent by all cause and I declare the accusations and files charged against them be dropped." He pounded his mallet on the stand.

            Excited voices rose within the crowd. The circle was shocked at what Kaiba had just said. "Reverend Kaiba," Usagi stood up. "How could you let these two demons," she pointed to Yami and Tea. "Get away with such evil? They killed my sister for crying out loud!"

            "First of all, you girls were sporting. Chibi-Usa had given you names of people she wanted revenge on. And by the way, your demons did not kill your sister. My servant Ryou had told me everything. Chibi-Usa had asked him to create a potentially lethal drug to make her death seem like witches have done their job."

            "But…but…" Usagi screeched.

            "You girls will have a whipping and a death sentence coming your way. And since Joey and Tristan are busy dealing with Shadi…" he snapped his fingers twice and all of a sudden, the villagers stood up going after the girls. The only people left in the church were Marik, Kaiba, Duke, Yami and Tea.

            Duke came down with a key, unlocking the iron shackles from both Yami and Tea. Wordlessly, he left the church.

            Marik handed Tea back her camera. "Perhaps a certain peace can finally uphold in Salem after all." He then stood up, making his way down the aisle.

            "Wait, Marik!" Tea called out.

            Marik stopped in his tracks, looking up at Tea. "Yes?"

            "Well, I just wanted to say thanks." She smiled that sweet smile she had given him before.

            "I don't think you should be thanking me for anything…friend." He smiled as he walked out of the church. "Goodbye Tea."

            Disgusted, Kaiba exited the church using the back door. His eyes widened as he came face to face with Shadi's bleeding body. His face covered with his blood. A pool of blood formed right beneath him. Reaching inside of his pocket, he took out a gun, pointing it straight to his head and shot himself. Collapsing on the ground, he laid in his own blood.

            "What now Yami?"

            The two were still sitting in the now empty courtroom in the church. Tea's head rested against Yami's shoulder.

            "I'm not sure." Yami whispered, kissing her hair. "It's like what Marik said. A certain peace will finally uphold Salem."

            Tea smiled. That's nice." She then drifted off to sleep.

            "Hey, she's alive! She's alive after all!"

            Tea opened her eyes finding herself in the hospital room. Nurses and doctors scrambled in her room. Everything around her was white. Even what the doctors and nurses were wearing is white. An IV had been attached to her arm. Her fingers slowly reached to her head, feeling a bandage covering the bump on her forehead where she had been hit.

            "I…I'm back in Tokyo?" she said aloud.

            One of the doctors looked at her. "You have been in a coma for a few days. Lucky thing it did not do any damage to your brain but it did cause your head to swell." They then left the room, leaving Tea all by herself.

            Tea looked out at the window, at the high rise buildings and busy crowds. "I'm no longer in Salem. I'm back. I'm back in Tokyo."

            She heard the door open. Assuming it was a doctor or nurse, she did not look up. The minutes ticked on as she felt a rose brushing against her cheek. Curiously, she looked up, her eyes widened as the face seemed all too familiar. Her lips parted, trying to say something that would make a sentence. Finally, all she could say was, "Oh God…Yami?!?"

            Yami smiled. He was the same though his clothes were the ones that guys would use in Domino High. "Aye, it is I."

            "How…how did you…." Suddenly, she threw her arms around him in which Yami returned the favor by hugging her back.

            "My love…a sweet love…" he whispered in her ear.

            "How were you able to come into this world?"

            To this, Yami smiled. "Let's just say Ishizu and Shadi helped me."

            "Oh Yami," she whispered. "I'm so glad you're here."

            "There is one thing I want to ask." Yami released himself from Tea. "Do you remember the time when you, me, and Shadi were in the caves and you have asked me something?"

            "I…I'm not sure I remember."

            Smiling, Yami fell to one knee, taking out a ring from his pocket while using his free hand to hold out her hand in his. "My love Tea, will you marry me?"

            Tea was completely shocked at what was asked. "Of course!" she smiled, nodding, nearly in the verge of tears. "Of course I will!"

            Smiling softly, Yami slid the ring onto her finger, pulling her close to him into a soft embrace. Pulling her away for a moment, he used this opportunity to lean forward and kiss her softly on the lips.

~*The End*~


End file.
